


The Ingredients to Love (Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader)

by Deemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, Fluff, Hufflepuff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemon/pseuds/Deemon
Summary: [Y/N]'s only pride, potion making, sends her spiraling into trouble when she is commissioned by Fred and George for a batch of love potions.





	1. Potions and Pranksters

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

~Sorry guys, I don't remember anything from the Harry Potter series because I've only watched one movie (which was a long time ago and it was the first) and I've read the book quite a while ago. And I may have not been paying that much attention when I was reading it lol. I didn't even know Luna was a character lol So a lot of this will probably be made up. Sorry about that and it won't really be touching on the lore of Harry Potter. But thanks for reading anyway!~

* * *

        Scratching your head, you pause to glance around the table for your ingredients. Finding what you needed you grin as you complete the potion, sprinkling the dust into the concoction which soon began to bubble and fume. You continue to fold the mixture into itself. You were attempting to create something similar to the love potion but not so extreme. You didn't want to get caught using something so taboo as you would probably have a willing volunteer test out your experiment potions and if things didn’t go as planned you needed the effects to seem subtle or natural.

        You understood that love potions were taboo in Hogwarts from Snape's reaction on Valentine's Day last year. But the Weasley brothers had commissioned you and though you were hesitant to use your potion-making skills on something so taboo, you decided to humor the two. Plus they had begged you and you couldn't really refuse the two at that point. You had never seen them plead like they had done that day and you’d feel guilty if you cast them away. They had promised a couple of dozen of students they'd bring them love potions on Valentine's Day but the entire week they weren't able to get their hands on any from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After agreeing, they had supplied you with the materials and you knew they were doing this all in good fun so what was the harm?

        After making the batch of what they requested, you had started experimenting with the leftovers. Soon you were almost out of ingredients and you had only made a few experiments. So you decided to decrease the amount you added while still keeping the proportions. Since you were attempting to create a new substance, the likelihood of you even making anything usable was already improbable. Even if you were using the other potion formulas as a foundation, your success rate would still be around a little greater than zero and with your brewing skills it'd at least bumped the number to around 7% which was fairly good but it also meant out of a trial potions you'd make only a few of them would work. But the percentages were only nearing zero considering the different combination of amounts of ingredients you were trying. Not to mention, the probability that it'd turn out to be a love potion would lower the percentage significantly. Though, your current concoction seemed to a least be reacting, and quite strongly. That meant that the potion was at least usable... Probably.

        Sighing you wrap up your last experiment and put away your equipment. Spending the entire afternoon making potions had worn you out. After cleaning up you neatly placing the experiment potions at the back of your drawer. Just when you were about done, the door to your dorm room opens. Startled you slam close your drawer and grimace at the sound of the potion bottles smashing against one another. "Hey, what's up? Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." your roommate smiles apologetically at you.

        "It's alright." you smile with a sigh of relief before relaxing your shoulders and grabbing a bag lying next to you.

        "Finished with those potions?" they question with a smile. You nod while dumping the potions into your bag shakily, still shocked from the sudden entrance of your roommate. "Shouldn’t you get going? You told me to remind you that George and Fred need the potions in..." they glance at the owl clock on the wall. “Five minutes. Better hurry.” Flustered, you quickly grab the remaining bottles and place them in the bag before you sling it over your shoulder in a hurry.

        "See you and thanks!" you smile goodbye and left towards the library. The library was rarely used so the three of you decided it was a good meeting spot. The three of you used it regularly ever since the twins had befriended you in your freshman year despite being two years ahead of you. The only one you knew would definitely be there was Hermione. She was quite diligent in her studies and you had no idea how she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. No matter how much you thought she'd be better suited for Ravenclaw you respected the sorting hat's decision and left the sorting of the houses to it. Her potion-making skills almost matched yours and potion making was the only thing you were proud of so you spent much of your time honing your skills. Snape wouldn't agree but his acknowledgment wasn't so important nor was the majority of the students, who in fact did acknowledge your skills. You were proud to understand that there was at least one thing you were good at in Hogwarts and something you probably would have a future in.

        Though now, you weren't so appreciative of the distance of the library from your dorm.  You had five minutes to hurry down the dozen of flights of stair and down lengthy corridors before going up another flight of stair to where the library was.

        After a running to the library, with multiple, extensive breaks in between, you finally found yourself, miraculously alive, before the library. Luckily you didn't need to enter the library as Fred and George were waiting outside for you though you hope you hadn't kept them waiting. "Good to see you, [Y/N]!" they greet, reaching out to shake your hand. You smile despite their odd behavior of not usually greeting you like such, but regardless you take their hand. Suddenly you feel a bolt of pain run through your hand and wrist. You quickly jerked your hand away in surprise and a bit from the pain. George starts cracking up and you give both of them a confused expression.

        "What was that?" you ask, shaking your hand. The twins let out a loud laugh.

        "Some fun muggle item." Fred chuckles while he put away the ring that you assumed had shocked you. George reaches out for the bag and noticing his gesture you remove the bag from your shoulder and hand it towards him. George grins and grabs your hand as you begin handing off to him. Suddenly the same sharp pain jolts through your hand.

        "Ow! Stop that," you pull your hand away quickly, swinging the bag along with it. Quickly you hug the bag to your chest, fearful that the bottles might break. After embracing the sack for a couple of awkward seconds, you relax your muscles, though your shoulders were still tense."Handle them with care," you cautiously hand the bag to Fred, who you’d seen put away his ring. He takes it and thankfully your hand is not punished this time for attempting to hand over the potions. With the suspense gone, your shoulder's relaxed once again.

        "Thanks, [Y/N]! We'll give you your share when we receive the money." they grin and bid you farewell but not before George pats you on your neck, giving you one last shock.

        "George!" you jump away quickly from him while rubbing your neck. The two chuckle and you can't help but forgive them, understanding they meant no harm. You smile at them, waving until they were out of sight. Suddenly Hermione walks out of the library causing you to jump. She whips her head around and you smile warmly at the girl despite being on edge from the pranks from the twins and Hermione's dominating demeanor.

        "Hello, Hermione." still smiling persistent despite the sweat pouring down your neck. You felt like she could see through you. And if she asked you about what had happened, you'd have to answer truthfully. You didn't like to lie nor were you very good at it.

        "I see you, Fred and George are up to something." her eyes narrow and you nod dumbly.

        "Yes," you smile shakily and as her gaze persisted, you felt a need to give her more information. "Well, they're just up to their jokes again." your legs were shaking as well as your heart. You wondered if she would tell any authority figure if she found out about the love potions if she found out.

        Luckily you, Hermione dropped the subject and left with a curt goodbye. She probably had other more important and interesting things to attend to. You yourself returned to your dorm, in which your roommate had left without a trace. Completed exhausted you close your emptied drawer and hop onto your bed for a quick nap. Immediately as soon as your head hits your pillow you fall into a deep slumber.

        When you awoke it was already dark outside prompting you to look at the clock only to realize it was time for dinner. Grabbing your robes you race over to the Great Hall. It was going to be difficult to find your friends if you didn't get there early. Unfortunately, the dining hall was already packed. Every table was filled with students all sitting on the edge of their seats. Your shoulder sagged from disappointment as you look around for anyone you knew. Spotting your roommate you start walking towards them, however, you saw that there was no space for you to squeeze in. Being the only one standing in the Great Hall, you decided it would be fine to sit anywhere. You didn’t want to be alone standing in the middle of a bustling hall. Spotting a loosely filled table, you briskly walk over. "Excuse me, sorry but may I sit here?" you clear your throat, glancing over to find yourself staring at Hermione. You smile at her and she glances at the others who stare at you.

        "Of course," a sweet, airy voice somehow reaches your ears through the roaring room. Searching for the source of the voice as you move your robes out of your way to sit down, you find yourself looking at a blonde haired girl with eyebrows so light they seemed to be faded. Her eyes were a pale blue-grey and tucked behind her ear was her wand on standby. You smile courteously at her giving her your thanks, hoping that she could hear you over the raucous. Looking at the table, you quickly reach out for a plate and a couple of utensils. Gathering what you could of the leftovers, you eat your fill as you do your best to listen in on the ongoing conversation about Quidditch. You smile at the others who were enthusiastically talking about the upcoming match, especially Harry.

        "Who do you think will win the next match, [Y/N]?" Ron asks, gripping his fork like a spear as he leans in to hear your opinion. He held a goofy grin on his face as he stared intently at you.

        "Well, Slytherin has been definitely better than Hufflepuff this year." you comment which slightly surprises everyone; after all, you were a Hufflepuff yourself. You yourself was rather surprised that they were so surprised. "Sorry, maybe I don't watch Quidditch quite enough." you smile apologetically, rubbing the back of your neck anxiously, expecting someone to correct you.

        "I think that the Hufflepuffs have as much of a chance as the Slytherins." Harry comments and you raise your eyebrows. "The Slytherins are more naturally talented but the Hufflepuffs can catch up with their hard work." he nods.

        "The match may be decided by luck." the blonde girl says softly. Everyone falls silent and stares at her uneasily.

        "Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," you say. She smiles and reaches over the table and chicken, causing everyone to lean away from her.

        "Luna Lovegood." she smiles.

        "It's a pleasure, Luna. I'm-" you begin while shaking her hand but she cuts you off quickly.

        "I know who you are." she smiles softly at you causing you slight confusion. Her expression was kind yet her words were phrased rudely. Suddenly Fred and George came bombarding in. As soon as they jump over from both sides of the table, Fred almost immediately bumps Luna's goblet over. He grimaces and she blankly watches as the gillywater starts pooling on the table and began to spill over the edge.

        "Fred!" you frown angrily, getting up and you realize you can't do anything as you'd have to walk all the way to the end of the excessively long table. 

        "Sorry!" Fred quickly uses his wand and goes through some complicated motions. You feel a rush of warm wind and Luna watches her robes dry. George pats you on the back and hands you back your bag and another goblet.

        "Can you give this to her? Sorry about that." George winks at Luna who looks up slowly with a smile.

        "It's quite alright," she replies calmly, almost in a whisper. You lean across the table again, pulling your sleeve up to avoid the entrees on the table, to hand Luna the goblet. She picks up with goblet with a smile as she takes a sip of the gillywater.

        "Thanks for the potions." George elbows you with a grin as Fred looms over Ron and Harry. Which Ron was staring cautiously at George.

        "What are you two up to this time?" Ron groans and his two brother chuckle. Hermione nods in agreement.

        "[Y/N] told me the two of you were up to your no good pranks again." her eyes narrow.

        "Merlin's beard, [Y/N]! You ratted us out?!" George shouts sarcastically. Everyone's attention is upon the two of you and the drama playing out.

        "I didn't! Well not entirely. Um, well I wasn't lying to you." you glance over at Hermione who only becomes suspicious of your actions and words. You feel your face beginning to flush as you attempt to explain to both parties what you had exactly done. By the end of the fiasco, most of the people were laughing at your flustered state in attempting to redeem your credibility. You smile sheepishly at their laughter and you notice George and Fred grinning at each other raising a few red flags. Fred grins and leans across the table, splitting Luna and Neville away from each other. He reaches out to shake your hand.

        "We'll see you later partner." he winks at you as you reach out to shake his hand only to get shocked again. You growl, frustrated you had fallen for the trick again, you glare at the two twins who decide to leave. Cradling your hand, you sigh as your gaze falls to the others.

        "What happened to your hand? Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Neville asks anxiously, terrified at the thought of what strange spells the twins had mastered now.

        "It's nothing, some muggle toy." you wave it off and Ron nods in agreement.

        "The ring they wear, it shocks you. Done it a ton of time on me," he grumbles. You smile pitifully at the two of you. Luna takes another swing from her goblet and as she sets it down and her eyes briefly meet yours. Her previously vibrant eyes seemed to be clouded over and her smile had faded away. Before you can ask whether she was alright, your attention was quickly diverted back to others who began to bombard you with questions. You try to explain to them honestly while still keeping the fact you had created love potions for the twins a secret. It wasn’t difficult. You just told them you weren’t willing to answer certain questions. This only made Hermione more suspicious and the questions harder.

        After the interrogation, you seem to remember something but the memory was fleeting. Frowning, you grow silent as you attempt to figure out what it was that you had forgotten. Despite your desperate attempts you couldn't remember.

        "Hey are you alright, Luna?" Neville asks the blonde. She was rubbing her eyes and let a big yawn. She looked rather sleepy and frustrated.

        "Perhaps it's the wrackspurts or simply just a headache. Excuse me, I'll be heading back." she murmurs, forcing a curt smile at the others.

        "I'll take you back," you smile getting out of your seat. You were still unable to shake off the uneasy feeling you had but your concern for her outweighed your other worries. You hesitantly step away from the table, realizing you could only join her at the end of the long dining table. You sighed and awkwardly glanced from time to time towards Luna to make sure she was alright. Thankfully she did not faint and you did not have to run all the way around the table to get her if she had.

        You escorted her back to her dorm and despite her horrid headache, she was able to climb the numerous flights of stairs. Despite your offers, she supported herself against the wall from time to time and probably could have climbed all the stairs without a break if it wasn't your low endurance. She even commented how terrible you looked by the fifth flight. In the end, it seemed as if she was escorting you to your dorm but you managed to endure the painfully long stairs. "I hope you get better, are you sure you're alright? Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?" you ask, your voice filled with concern. She nods and smiles curtly at you.

        "Maybe it had something to do with that gillywater George gave you in which you then handed to me," she says. "Or it really could be a new breed of wrackspurts," she says, staring into space deliriously. "I can almost see them even without my spectrespecs, which may be or may not be a good thing," she notes with a soft smile. "Well," her eyes flicker back to you, "thank you and good night," she beams before closing the door gently.

        "Good night!" you call out quickly and you catch her responding with a small nod just before she closes the door. Exhausted from the day, you return back to your dorm which was quite a number of flight of stairs below hers. Once you had returned to your dorm, your knees buckle and thankfully you collapse onto your bed.After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, your fleeting memory returned along with an unsettling feeling. And this time it was much stronger.

        Something about this room was wrong but you couldn't really remember. Too tired to think properly you decided to leave it for tomorrow. Pulling off your ropes, you crawl under the covers and as soon as you closed your eyes, the uneasiness was instantly overwhelmed by fatigue as sleep quickly overtook you.

* * *

~Lol sorry for not being a good Harry Potter nerd but I read as much fandom Wikipedia on Harry Potter as I could but the lore is just so deep lol. I hope this chapter was at least somehow satisfactory and sorry it was so long lol and Luna didn't get that many moments. Though lol I think living in Hogwarts would make you really fit because of the size. Anyways thanks for reading and I’ll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Suggestions are open and correct me on anything you want :) thanks for reading!!!! (Also I post more on Quotev, so you might get the chapters there first but maybe not.

[Quotev Version](https://www.quotev.com/story/10529351/The-Ingredients-to-Love-Luna-Lovegood-x-Fem-Hufflepuff-Reader))


	2. Valentine's Confessions

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        The next day was bustling with activity as it was Valentine's day. And you only just realized you hadn't prepared any gifts or cards for the people you knew. Normally you would only give them to your close friends or family members for the fun of it but last year you were so excited, you had spent an entire two days writing letters to all your classmates. You had also spent all your allowance on the paper and materials. Of course, you learned you weren't really supposed to do that. A lot of the recipients were confused whether you had romantic feelings for them or not. But most of them of them appreciated the gesture and free gifts. You had received nothing in return not that you minded. But this year, "I got you something this year," your roommate smiles brightly stopping you in the hallways after school. They hand you a lovely card and you felt absolutely horrible for not getting them something.

        "Wow, thank you!" you exclaim in shock, staring at the card for several minutes embarrassing your roommate.

        "I simply bought it, don't need to stare at it so much." they clear their throat bashfully.

        "Right, you must have written some lovely things in it." you smile warmly at them, understanding you were supposed to admire the content rather the appearance. "Sorry, I didn't remember to get you something." your brows lower apologetically. "But, I'll have something for you at the end of the day. I promise." you grin enthusiastically.

        "It's alright, you don't have to-[Y/N]!" they call out but you've already run off back towards your dorms. With your allowance and the money, you earned from potion making you surely had enough money for finer gifts and cards. You didn't really know if you should hand make them or just simply buy them. Realizing you didn't have the time to make any cards or gifts, you decided to simply go out and buy the items. Entering your room, you pause to catch your breath and rest your sore legs, a consequence of running around yesterday. Walking to your bedside you ponder whether you should make your friends some nice potions or something. Spotting the bag George had returned to you, you grab it and peek inside to ensure that the money was still inside there.

        Then you opened the bottom drawer of your desk to grab your stash of money. You were slightly disappointed to see there was only a quarter the amount you had received a few weeks ago but it was a consequence of being a slightly a compulsive buyer. You were quick to spend your money but you felt like it wasn't a bad thing. Buying the things you wanted or liked or what someone else wanted was refreshing. You had known some people who had saved up and bought brooms or much more expensive things but currently, you really had nothing you needed to save up for. Shutting the emptied drawer you feel a slight deja-vu. This only made you frustrated as you could not figure out what you had forgotten.

        Pushing away the thoughts best you could, you attempted to do some simple arithmetics in your head. Somehow you manage to figure out you could probably buy ten expensive cards or gifts. You glance at the time but your brain is unable to determine whether you'd be back before dinner or not. Jumping up, you run out, deciding you’d just hurry over to Hogsmeade and return as quickly as you could, unsure of how much time you had.

        It was a good idea that you had ran as quickly and with as few breaks as possible because all the stores were packed. You were walking in circles, unable to find a store that wasn't loaded with students. After walking a couple blocks away, you find a store that's empty. Maybe you'd at least be able to buy supplies to make the cards because, at this point, you had decided to go for an alternative seeing you wouldn't be able to buy any fancy cards. Entering the store, you first walk to the cards section but like you had thought there wasn't anything that could compare to your roommate's. Leaving that aisle, you pass a humming student reading a magazine.

        Walking briskly through the wooden aisles you finally reach the art and supplies. While you pick out the colors and cardstock you wonder how you were going to make the cards in time. "[Y/N]," someone calls out in delight. Turning your head, you find Luna staring at you dreamily, a magazine tucked under her arm.

        "Oh, hello Luna." you smile and she walks next to as you divert your attention back to the cardstock. Luna brushes the edges of the cardstock while walking towards you slowly. After a few steps, she stops beside you. "Are you feeling any better?" you ask, remembering her headache.

        "Much, especially thanks to you." she looks up at the cardstock to stare at you. After several seconds, you look over noticing she hadn't dropped her gaze. You smile at her with slight confusion. "I heard last year you gave everybody in your classes Valentine's cards." she murmurs softly.

        "Well, I didn't really understand how Valentine's Day worked." you laugh softly, looking away uneasily. "I completely had forgotten about it this year though." you smile sheepishly as you select a couple of different sheets of cardstock. She begins humming as her finger hops across the display.

        "Are you going to make them by hand?" she asks and you respond with a curt nod.

        "Yes, besides the other stores are packed with people. Even if I got in, I don't think I could get my hands on anything." you laugh, moving away from Luna to grab a paper that had caught your eye. When you turn around you're startled by how close Luna was standing. "Sorry about that," you quickly apologize for almost bumping into her. Walking around her you make your way to the cashier.

        "Oh, it's no problem," she replies, persistently following you. "Who will you be making it for?" she asks, skipping next to you with her hands clasped behind her back.

        "Um, my roommate, Fred, George, Ron, Cedric... Hermione, and Harry?" you list off you people you could remember at the top of your head. "Oh, and you," you add quickly which reminds you of Ginny and Neville.

        "How wonderful," she beams at you and you return the favor. “Wonderful gifts for such wondrous people,” Then out of nowhere she touches your shoulder and pulls down on it gently as she cups her hand near her mouth. You tip your head over wondering what she wanted to tell you. "Why I think I'm in love with you," she confesses in a soft whisper.

        "Pardon?" you smile, puzzled by her words. She just keeps beaming at you which only perplexes you even further. "I'm sorry, I..." you trail off seeing how happy she looked. "We've only met yesterday." you remind her.

        "Yes," she agrees with your comment. "But you are so lovely." she gazes at you dreamily.

        "Are you sure you're alright, Luna?" you frown and she nods still smiling longingly at you. Your eyes break away from hers, bashful from how long she was staring at you.

        "Your ears are growing red," she murmurs which only adds to the heat rising to your face.

        "Yes, um, let me quickly buy these things and I'll get back to you," you flash her a smile as you try to cool your head. Approaching the cashier you set your items down.

        "Just these items?" the cashier questions briefly as they scribble down your name the items you had purchased on some old parchment. Licking their finger they flip a page before continuing to scratch out the list.

        "Yes please," you nod politely at them while they’re still recording the items you had chosen down. After the interaction was over, they pull open the drawer and hand you a bottle.

        "Last one," they grin at you, "A spray will soothe the nerves, two enhances the mood, three will cause you to smell...er, more 'attractive', erm, it's simply used as perfume if you will. But don't use more than that. Anymore is dangerous. Do you understand?" they explain to you the effects of the potion. “If you use too much, use this.” They hand you another flask which you assumed was the antidote. You nod and gratefully take the items though it was unlikely you were ever going to use it. You were also distracted by the dreadful memory that had returned to you. You had been so preoccupied the previous day you had not noticed you mixed in the experiment potions with the love potions commissioned by George and Fred. You hoped they hadn't used them, after all, you had put them in different bottles and labeled them. Not to mention Luna's sudden confession and George handing you a new goblet almost immediately after Fred had knocked over Luna's was quite suspicious. You just hoped they hadn’t used one of the experiments.

        "Thank you so much," you smile curtly before turning around to hurry back to Hogwarts and confront the twins. However, just when you turn around you almost crash into Luna again who was waiting abnormally close to you.

        "Shall we head back?" a smile playing on her lips.

        "Yes please," you sigh, recovering from the shock of almost colliding into her. The trip back was filled with Luna's stories which were so intriguing that you had nearly forgotten about the situation with Fred and George. She also gave you her Quibbler magazine in which you promised to read later. Once you returned to Hogwarts you remember that Luna was still under the influences of a love potion and if you were caught you'd surely get in trouble, and maybe Fred and George too. "Luna, do you mind taking this back to my dorm? Actually, I'll take you there," you say. "But I need you to wear a blindfold. I am not allowed to reveal where the Hufflepuff common room or dormitories are." She gives a small nod of consent and you take off your ropes and drape it over her making her give off the appearance of a Dementor. "Can you see anything?" you ask.

       "A bit," she nods, "Perhaps you'd like to use mine as well?" she suggests, shuffling under the ropes. Taking yours off of her, she smiles at you before pulling her own ropes over herself. You then drape your own on top of that.

        "How's that?" you ask, "Are you alright? It isn't too stuffy?"

        "I'm blind as a bat but perfectly fine otherwise," she says jovially. "Now," she pushes her hand out from underneath the cloaks, waiting for you to take her hand. "shall we go?" she asks, her voice muffled by the fabric but nevertheless sweet. You take her hand tentatively before sneaking her into Hufflepuff common room and to your dorm. "Don't come out and I'm going to have to make you forget the way here even if you hadn't seen the way in," you whisper guiding her gently into your room. You pull off the black cloaks after having shut the doors.  "Do I have your consent to use the memory charm on you?" you question. She nods and you're not sure whether you can trust her word.

        "I'll be fine, I trust that you won't erase any other memory." she touches your hand. You take a deep breath and look at her seriously while she continues to smile at you. You could see the faith she was putting into you through her silver eyes. Inside your head, you were weighing the preservation of the confidentiality of the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories and Luna's possible swayed consent. You lower your wand slightly but raise it again. Pursing your lips together you exhale, calming yourself.

        "Obliviate," you say solemnly. With a sigh, you lower your wand and she skips over to your bed and sits down. "I'll be right back, will you be alright here?"

        "Yes, but I can not ensure you I won't look around in your room," she says with a playful smile.

        "Um, that’s alright," you say hurriedly, taking off to find the twins. After several minutes of searching, you were finally able to locate the twins. They had done a good job hiding from the professors and the other staff. "Fred, George! What did you do?!" you ask, breathing heavily from all that running around.

        "Hey what's up, [Y/N]? You want your share right now? Or we can give it to you at the end of the day, still got a few more bottles to sell," Fred grins enthusiastically.

        "Where are my potions?" you lower your voice, not wanting to attract too much attention.

        "What are you talking about? We sold them and plus we've promised these last two for some other people. We can't break a promise." George chuckles and you grab his arm pulling him closer.

        "No, my experiment potions. You didn't use them right?" you shake his arm anxiously. The two exchange a look that has you groaning. "Oh no, I even labeled them as experiments..." your shoulders slump over.

        "Sorry, [Y/N]... But we promise we've only used one," Fred says, patting your back soothingly. You let out an exasperated sigh.

        "It's alright, I did agree to this." you sigh. "Who did you give it to?" you ask.

        "Looney," George replies.

        "Who?" you question.

        "Luna Lovegood? Yesterday, at the Great H-"

        "Right, I remember her." you nod deciding to ignore the ridiculous nickname they called her by. "Which one did you use?" you ask, grabbing a hold of their robes, looking through their pockets.

        "Here..." George quickly takes out several bottles and hand them to you. You snatch them away quickly and begin to go through them. You let out a frustrated sigh but you didn’t want the twins to feel too guilty over your mistake. After looking through the labels,  you find out they had used the last potion you had made. It was probably the most effective too which put you in a bad situation.

        "Well, I'm sure the effects will wear off tomorrow," You say optimistically. With a small sigh, you stow the potions into your pockets as well as you could. "How much did you use?" you suddenly question. Fred's eyes flicker over to George anxiously.

        "All of it," Fred confesses which causes your shoulders to tense up further.

        "Did you dilute it with the gillywater?" you ask hopefully.

        "Well, not really because it was one of your experiment potions. We didn't think it'd work very well if we diluted it if it even worked at all." Fred explains. Sighing, understanding you hadn't expected the potions to work either. You couldn't do anything to the twins as it wasn't their fault so you decided you would go back to your dorm and deal with Luna. "We're dreadfully sorry, [Y/N]." Fred smiles encouragingly and you return a weak smile.

        "It's alright, I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow." you bid them a tired goodbye and walk back towards your dorm. Once you return back to your room you find your roommate and Luna chatting cheerfully. Seeing your entrance, Luna immediately stands up as if greeting you. You glance at your roommate nervously, "Oh, sorry about this. You see-"

        "It's fine, I asked her how she got in here and she said she couldn't remember. More importantly, you should have told me you were dating Luna." they laugh in amusement.

        "Um, no you see-" you begin but Luna quickly interjects you.

        "Oh, we're not dating, unfortunately. I am simply in love with her." she smiles and looks over at you for confirmation.

        "Yes," you say despite your head heating up quickly from the girl's honesty. Luna smiles at this.

        "Your ears are glowing," she observes, staring at your face 

        "Y-yes, but it's not real. You're love." you quickly add, your voice faltering at the end due to embarrassment. "Well, you see..." you stuff your hands into your pockets groping at your potion bottles for comfort while your shoulders rise tensely. "M-my l-love potion somehow may have ended up in your gillywater." you mutter, ashamed you had let something like this happen.

        "Why it feels quite real to me." Luna continues to smile at you. Your roommate raises an eyebrow at you with a look of concern.

        "You should be fine by tomorrow but if not..." you trail off, glancing at Luna and swallow hard. You were going to be in big trouble if the effects didn't wear off by the next day. Then you remembered you had to finish your Valentine's cards. "Oh, where did you put the cardstock?" you glance at the owl clock hanging on the wall. You had a couple hours before dinner thankfully. Luna points over at your bedside and you smile at her. "Thank you." you walk over to your bedside and start folding the cardstock into halves.

        "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." your roommate informs. Pushing on her knees she gets up and grabs her showering bag. "See you, Luna," they smile courteously at her before leaving the dorm. After they had left, Luna walks towards you and glances over your shoulder.

        "May I watch?" she questions politely.

        "Yes," you respond tentatively. The room grows awkwardly quiet with the only sound being that of your scissors. Luna seemed completely fine just watching you cut pieces of paper in half but you only the other hand was quite uncomfortable with the amount of attention you were receiving. "I'm terribly sorry for having you drink the potion. I did not think it would work," you mutter bashfully, desperate to divert the attention away from yourself. Even if the subject was quite touchy.

        "I don't think you knew that I was drinking a potion either though," she states.

        "Well, no... but I did create it," you reply hesitantly.

        "I'm very glad you did." she tilts her head slightly with a sweet smile. "I've never felt so happy in my life." she murmurs, leaning in closer to you.

        "Well..." you had no idea how to respond and you desperately hoped she wouldn't notice your embarrassment. But of course, she did.

        "You blush so easily." she smiles.

        "Yes, unfortunately," you mumble the last word, trying to concentrate on the simple task of making giftable Valentine's cards.

        "Why I think it's very sweet," she hums while swinging her legs. That's when you notice she isn't wearing any shoes.

        "What happened to your shoes?" you look down over at her bare feet. Her feet were flushed red from the cold. "You should've told me you weren't wearing shoes, I could've bought you new ones." you grimace at the thought of walking around barefooted on the frigid streets. The fact that the walkways were clear of snow helped a bit but it still must have been dreadful to walk all the way back to Hogwarts without stopping by any stores. You were especially disappointed with your observation skills.

        "That's very generous but I'm fine. I'm used to it." she watches her feet swing up and down.

        "Where did they go?" you look up at her.

        "Well,” She smiles briefly and leans in closer. “Personally I think it's the nargles," she whispers seriously. Her silvery eyes finally seemed to look at something other than you.

        "And what are nargles?" you ask, attempting to keep the conversation on this new creature Luna was talking about.

        "Well, how should I say this?" she glances at the ceiling for a second. "They're mischievous thieves who hide in mistletoes." she grins brightly having figured out how to describe them. "But this helps keep them away." she glances down at her butterbeer cork necklace. "Would you like one? I wouldn't want the nargles messing anything up for you," she asks her eyes and thoughts drifting back to you. Once again the attention had diverted back to you.

        "If you'd like to." you smile courteously.

        "I'll have to see if I can find another butterbeer cork at The Three Broomsticks." she nods.

        "You don't have to go out o-"

        "I'm not, though I'm not sure if that's the love potion talking or not," she murmurs. Hearing her talk about the love potion causes your chest to ache with guilt. You felt terrible for getting Luna mixed up in your mess. Sensing your distraught Luna takes your hand gently, "Don't worry [Y/N], surely I'll be fine by tomorrow... But if not, you may be in big trouble." she squeezes your hand reassuringly.

        "Thanks, Luna," you smile optimistically. Appreciating her gesture of reassurance and moral support.

        "As much as I'd like, I can't accompany you the whole night. I must attend to my studies." she beams and lefts go of your hand before walking over to the door. She pauses and turns around briefly, "Good luck on the cards!" she mentions happily.

        "Right, Luna-?" you call out but she had already bound out the door. Sighing you drop your Valentine's card on the table, deciding to give it to her later. Though it might send some mixed signals in her current state. Not to mention you hadn't written anything on her card despite making it first. Finishing the other cards, you decided you'd give Luna her card tomorrow when she was sober. Leaving your dorm, you use the remaining time before dinner to distribute Valentine's cards.

~Extras:

* * *

Your roommate was very elated and asked whether you had read her card or not in which you promised you'd read it when you went back (it contained a very nice message about the time you spent together), Harry was very happy and gave you some chocolates he had at the time, though he apologized  for not having anything special which you were alright with. Ron was overjoyed and also confused and rather hopeful you had feelings for him in which you did not. Hermione was pleased and said she would give you any reasonable favor you asked of her. Fred and George were so delighted they pulled you into a group hug. Neville and Ginny were very grateful and Neville gave you some gift-wrapped sum-solving ink while Ginny returned a Valentine's card for you. Cedric also returned a Valentine's card and some potion-making supplies. You also met his friend Cho Chang.~


	3. Obsessed

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        You woke up earlier than usual and the first thing you had thought of was Luna. Was she better? Had the love potion wore off? It had to. You tried to think optimistically but the uncertainty got the best of you. Your roommate looks out the washroom, their mouth covered in foam. You were already pulling all your clothes on, desperate to find out whether the potion had worn off or not. "What are you doing?" your roommate asks after washing out their mouth.

        "I'm going to check on Luna," you grab your cloak ready to walk out the door.

        "What for? Don't love potions only last 24 hours?" your roommate asks.

        "Depends on their body type," you add. "But yes, about 24 hours." you nod. Plus, you wanted to give Luna her Valentine's card though you hadn't written anything on it yet and you definitely needed to get her new shoes. You didn't understand how she stood walking around with bare feet. Even if she was fine with it, it was still irritating to you.

        "She'll be fine." your roommate walks over and pats you on your shoulder comfortingly. "You'll see her at the Great Hall and if not, after school." they grin reassuringly. Relaxing your shoulders you let out a smile.

        "You're right, thanks," you say, calming down. The two of you left to the Great Hall in which to your dismay, you did not spot Luna anywhere. Nor did you see her anywhere the entire day. At the end of your last period, you didn't know whether you'd see Luna ever again. But you were so concerned whether she was alright you wanted to see her so bad, not to mention her feet. "Hello, [Y/N]!" Cedric pulls you out of your thoughts, stopping you at the doorway.

        "Cedric, how's practice going?" you ask as he accompanies you down the hallway.

        "Quite well," he grins.

        "How's Cho?" your question surprises Cedric.

        "She's an amazing Seeker. But so are the others. I’ve told the team we really need to practice this year if we want to win." he nods seriously.

        "What house is she in again?" you question.

        "Ravenclaw" he grins. "You should join our team next year. It'll be fun." he pats you on the back.

        "No, I couldn’t, I don't have a broom and I’m not athletic enough." you try to protest. Cedric pouts in dismay jokingly and immediately breaks into a smile again.

        "Think about it some more, and talk to me next year. Or next Tuesday, we need some substitutes." he grins and gives your shoulder a light squeeze before running off to his other friends. You sigh, your shoulder tense from the stress of the situation. You didn’t want to let Cedric down but you knew you weren’t cut for the team either.

        "I think it's a brilliant idea." a voice startles you. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, [Y/N]." Harry smiles apologetically. You quickly shake your head sadly.

        "I'm completely out of shape. I can't even go to potion's class without taking several breaks," you say with embarrassment. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to place the Hufflepuffs so close to the kitchen," you mumble bashfully, your ears glowing red.

        "Well, it'll be alright. Quidditch is more on upper body muscle and reflexes." Harry comforts you. "I can help you out if you need. I'd love to play against you guys."

        "I don't know, I-the brooms. I can't consistently get my broomstick to fly through." you grimace at the thoughts of your Flying lessons throughout the year. You had also seen the Gryffindor and Slytherin students of Professor Hooch's class during your empty period and you admired their ability to ride their broomsticks every single time. Quidditch was something you could never imagine yourself playing. You really respected the players being able to fly flawlessly and rapidly about the field. You needed to figure out how flying worked or you’d end with a failing grade in Flying. Your life definitely would also have been easier if you rode around to your classes in a broom.

        "You could be a beater and if you ever figure out how to ride your broom, try out for the other positions." Harry grins and you smile back at him, much more optimistic and enthusiastic about your chances to get in now.

        "Thank you, I feel much better. Maybe I'll try out..." you trail off, thinking about how you were going to acquire a broom.

        "That'd be wicked, oh and Ron told me he wanted to give you something. You know, for yesterday." he smiles. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" he grins. "We'll be at the same table as last time if you remember it."

        "I do in fact. Thank you so much, Harry," you say. "And I'll give Ron my gratitude when I see him," you say as the two of your paths began to diverge.

        "Well, we hope to see you there. And also, where exactly is your common room?" his eyebrows scrunch in curiosity.

        "I can't tell you but maybe someday I can invite you over. I can't promise." you smile. You don’t think any Hufflepuff’s shown any other person from a different house the way to the Hufflepuff dormitories or common room. And you already took precautions with Luna which you still regretted despite erasing her memories about it. Harry nods at you and walks off at the cross-section of the hallways. You raise your hand as a gesture of farewell and return to your dorm. Your roommate was lazing on the bed, holding the Quibbler inches away from their face. Hearing your enter they peek over the magazine and seeing you they set it down on their chest.

        "How's Luna?" they ask as you walk over to your bed. With a sigh, you drop your school bag down and hop onto your bed.

        "I didn't see her the entire day." you shake your head, opening the drawer next to you and grab some money.

        "Going out, what for?" your friend asks, the bed creaking as they roll around to face you properly.

        "Well... I don't know, window shopping?" you shrug, dumping your homework and books onto your drawer which also served as your desk. "And probably buying Luna some new shoes... but I don't know her foot size." you grimace. Your roommate laughs at this.

        "Ask her when the next Quibbler's coming out. It's insanely funny to read. Every article is absolutely absurd!" they toss the magazine at you which you luckily catch. You glare at them sternly earning an apology from them. "Sorry," they mumble sheepishly with a smile seeing your look of disapproval.

        "I'll see to it if I find her." you nod and drop your bag of coins into your school bag. "You want anything else?" you inquire.

        "No," they say, "but thank you. Careful out there!" they call out as you close the door behind you. After leaving Hogwarts you were glad to see that Hogsmeade wasn't so madly swarming with students like yesterday. Business seemed better than usual but the hype for Valentine's day had settled down quite a bit, so you made your way to the Carkitt Market. You were most likely able to buy some shoes for Luna. You didn't know how she dealt with the freezing snow. However, as you begin to walk, you remember once again you didn't know her shoe size so you left to look at some brooms. You wandered about Hogsmeade but after a couple minutes of window shopping and searching you come across a broom shop called Broomstix.

        Hesitantly you push open the door and immediately you're greeted by the owner. "Good day, madam. Just looking or will you be buying? I can also get it gift wrapped if it's for a sweetheart." they wink at you, walking over from the counter briskly.

        "Just looking," you say with a smile.

        "Spectacular!" they grin enthusiastically as they clasp their hands together. "Now are you looking for something just to get around, something sturdy to help move heavy items or perhaps a more family friendly type? Tell me, what are you looking for?" they ask, gently guiding you towards the display of brooms.

        "Well... I want to play Quidditch on it but I haven't yet mastered getting the broomstick to simply come up," you explain with humiliation.

        "Oh that's quite alright," the owner chuckles while patting your back. "Are you the seeker, chaser, or keeper?" he asks.

        "Well, I don't know yet... I think it's too early for me to be looking at broomsticks." you stop in your tracks. "I'll come back next year when I know whether I've gotten in or not." you turn around to leave. The owner, however, blocks you with their arm.

        "Now, now, you'll get it. I'll help you." they grin zealously. "Here, why don't we practice?" they pat your shoulder before leaving the back of his shop. They return with the same model as the ones you used in Flying Lessons. "Shooting Star, I'm guessing this is the one you're using in school. It's common for the Flying curriculum." they place it gently on the ground. "Now, watch me," they wink at you and puff up their chest. "Up," they say loudly. The broomstick shoots up into their hand and they turn to you with a smile. "Now you try." handing over the Shooting Star. You set it on the ground cautiously and step back. "No, stand next to it so your dominant hand is hovering above it." the owner moves you over gently. "Now, say 'up'," they command.

        "U-up," you mutter and the broom lays flat on the ground.

        "With feeling, confidence, command it," they instruct loudly.

        "Up!" you say, "Up!" you try again but to no avail.

        "I say 'command'! You are not equals with the broom, you are it's superior." they say tenaciously.

        "Up!" you order but you still end up hesitating. The owner hums, trying to figure out how to get you to instruct it to hover up. "Have you been mad at anyone lately?" they ask.

        "No," you shake your head and they sigh trying to think of something else. You feel your face getting warm due to the embarrassment of not being able to simply get your broom to hover. "Maybe I'll just try out for the beater," you mumble, stepping away from the broom.

        "No, no, it's alright." they smile pulling you back over. They stare at you for a couple of seconds. "Try now, don't be nervous. Say it with conviction." they give you a firm pat on the back. Taking a deep breathe you look down at the broom anxiously.

        "Up," you say and still the broom does nothing. The owner sighs and taps his chin. "I'm sorry for taking your time, I'll be leaving." you step away. The owner picks up the broom, deciding not to humiliate you any further.

        "Well, whenever you have time come over. I want you to get in the Quidditch team." they grin. "And also to sell you a nice broom of course." they chuckle. "Please do come back soon though," they call out to you from the doorway of the backroom.

        "Alright," you nod and wave goodbye. Discouraged, you return back to Hogwarts and stop by the kitchen to grab a few bites. However, you stop yourself remembering you had to be physically fit to join the Quidditch team. After agonizing for a few minutes you decide you could at least have some and simply give the rest to your roommate.

        "Oh! I love you so much, [Y/N]!" you roommate explains grabbing the plate of food from your hands. "Oops, sorry, I shouldn't have said that." they shake their head while taking a breadstick, "That way that phrase is only reserved for Luna." they laugh.

        "Stop the teasing!" you smile, pushing them gently. "But I still need to find Luna..." you sigh, pulling off your ropes before dropping onto your bed. But at this point in time, you figured that Luna was alright. Unfortunately, that thought only lasted for a few seconds before a frightening thought had occurred to you. What if she had gone to the infirmary from the effects of the potion. After all, it was one of your experiment ones and you had no idea what it was capable of. "I need to see her," you grab your cloak once again.

        "Merlin's beard! Calm down, [Y/N]. Now I'm starting to think you've been hit by the love potion rather than her. You're completely obsessed with her!" your roommate steps in front of you. "Where are you going now?" they ask.

        "To see Luna, maybe she's at Madam Pomfrey's and that's why we haven't seen her the entire day." you begin to fiddle with a stray thread on your sleeve.

        "Ok, if she was at Madam Pomfrey's, she would've been out of there after a few minutes. No offense, but I don't think your potion can cause that much damage." they pat your shoulder. "This also means we would've seen her. Plus, doesn't she sit with Harry and the others? You can check on her during dinner." they stick a breadstick in your mouth. You chew on the breadstick slowly, thinking about what your roommate had said.

        "You're right, but I still need to check." you look at them apologetically. They sigh with a shrug.

        "Alright, don't get too stressed though." they smile and jump onto their bed while devouring the breadsticks. You leave in a hurry, racing over to Madam Pomfrey who had thought you were ill from the puffing and huffing you were doing outside her room.

        "Goodness, child. I almost thought you were Mr. Longbottom." she brings you over to a bed for you to sit on. As you do, you glance around the almost empty infirmary. A student was groaning and another seemed to be petrified. "Will you be fine as I take care of the other's first?" she asks. You nod, catching your breath.

        "W-wait, I simply. Came here. To ask if you've seen. Luna Lovegood." you huff. She shakes her head.

        "Now if you'll excuse me." she leaves to attend to the other students. Now you were really confused as to where Luna was. Leaving the infirmary you find the hallways to packed with students. This qued you in that it was probably time for dinner. Squeezing past the teenagers best you could, you try to arrive at the Great Hall quickly.

        Once you were there, you would call yourself relatively early. "[Y/N]!" Harry waves his hand and you briskly walk over.

        "I've saved a seat for you." Ron grins and moves his bag to reveal a spot for you. Hermione scoffs and rolls her eyes at Ron who glares at her.

        "He only saved a spot to make sure you didn't have feelings for him." she shakes her head in disapproval causing you to laugh.

        "Unfortunately, I'm sorry but I must say no." you shake your head.

        "Merlin's beard! Well, aren't you just a great help?!" Ron squeezes his fork tightly and Harry glances between them awkwardly.

        "You're welcome, Ronald." Hermione's eyes narrow. The two of the glare at each other and you clear your throat uncomfortably.

        "Well, I appreciate your attempt to clear things up, Hermione. And I appreciate that you've saved a seat for me, Ron," you say to both of them, trying to ease the tension.

        "You're very much welcome." Hermione nods graciously.

        "You're welcome." Ron also answers at the same time as Hermione. This simply increases the tension.

        "Why don't we just eat," Harry pokes his head out, smiling at the two. They scoff at each other and start placing food on their plates. You follow suit and you notice Ron keeps glancing over at you.

        "What is it, Ron?" you smile at the ginger. He fumbles out a bag of chocolate frogs.

        "Thanks for you know, yesterday." he shrugs with an anxious smile.

        "Thank you very much, that's very kind of you." you take the bag and set it on the table. You notice Hermione looking over at the two of you as she stabs a piece of meat.

        "Did you give her anything in return?" Ron taunts Hermione who smirks.

        "Of course," she scoffs. "I promised I'd do anything for her as long as I found it reasonable. I’d say that’s fair better if a gift than any object." she huffs, as Ron grabs another piece of chicken.

        "Well, a return gift doesn't make anyone more superior. After we're all friends, right?" you smile, hoping they did indeed consider each other friends.

        "She's right, bickering over nonsense like this is unnecessary." Harry agrees. You smile softly at the two of them and they sigh in defeat, ending their needless competitiveness. "So, will you be joining the Quidditch matches next year?" Harry yells across Ron. The Great Hall was filling up and fast. The room had once again become deafening.

        "Perhaps, I looked at some brooms over at Broomstix but I still couldn't get them to hover." your voice falters at the end. Your ears flush a prominent red.

        "I could help you!" Ron says enthusiastically.

        "Maybe you should stop helping yourself to all that chicken," Hermione comments bluntly and Ron groans.

        "That's very generous but I don't want to take up your time. Plus the owner of Broomstix was very kind and said they'd help me out," you say.

        "Maybe you should ask Cedric," Hermione suggests. "He's the captain of your team after all," she says.

        "Or you can ask Harry," Ron points out and Hermione shakes her head.

        "Yes, I would love to help!" Harry nods and grins.

        "Absolutely not, you can't reveal all your tricks to an opposing team!" Hermione glares at the two who shrink back in their chairs. You laugh at the amusing relationship dynamic they had. That's when you notice Neville taking a seat down beside Hermione.

        "Neville!" you call out and he looks at you, slightly shaken. "Have you seen Luna?" you ask him.

        "Um, s-she was here but not anymore-not at this table. She left because she didn't want to see you. I mean, she-uh-well she didn't mean it in a bad way." he stammers.

        "Which table is she at?" you inquire.

        "With the rest of the Ravenclaws perhaps. I don't know why she'd go there. They're quite rude to her there." he moves his food around his plate nervously.

        "Thank you, Neville." you smile warmly and start moving out of your seat. Scanning the Great Hall, you find the Ravenclaw table. Walking over you spot Luna before smiling and waving her. She smiles back and waves timidly. You wanted to talk to her privately but you also didn't want to attract too much attention. However the closer you came the more you realized she was already the center of attention. A couple of Ravenclaws gossip about Luna, also addressing her by the ridiculous nickname of "Looney". You decide it was probably a better idea to take Luna away than leave her at this table. You were also quite shocked that the Ravenclaws would be talking so rudely about someone in their own house. "Luna, may I speak to you privately?" you lean over and ask. Everyone is staring at the two of you oddly. Luna nods and she excuses herself. You take her to the kitchen despite being tempted to take her to the Hufflepuff common room.

        "Sorry about this," you say, handing her a plate. "Take whatever you please," you wave at the counters of food. She floats from counter to counter, collecting a variety of foods. You trail behind her. "Are you better? I'm very sorry ab-"

        "No, I don't think so." her shy voice interrupts yours. "In fact, I think it may be worse," she says, biting into a breadstick. "You see, I've been obsessed with ever since I've woken up. It's been quite difficult to keep away from you the entire day." her eyes flicker from the plate to you. Uncomfortable with those fading grey eyes directing so much attention to you, you break away from her gaze.

        "I'm incredibly sorry about this Luna." you run your fingers through your hair. "Goodness, how will I fix this?" you begin to panic.

        "It'll be alright," Luna voices calmly, touching your cheek. You look back uneasily. "Why, I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing when I'm around you." she retracts her hand and continues to eat the food with only her hands. She tilts her head as she stares at your face, "Your face is very lovely," she admires causing you to look away once again due to the awkwardness.

        "That is very flattering, Luna, but I want you to return to your normal state." you clear your throat. "But... I don't know the ingredients of a hate potion and I've heard it's quite difficult as well." you fiddle with your sleeves in frustration. "Do you know the ingredients of a hate potion?" you ask hopefully.

        "Yes," she nods, continuing to consume the food with her fingers. "But I will not tell you." she shakes her head. You stare at her mouth which is embellished with crumbs and sauce.

        "Well, why not?" you ask, grabbing a couple of napkins, waiting patiently for her to finish her food so she could wipe her fingers and mouth.

        "I simply do not wish to fall out of love with you," she says, setting down the plate finally. Giving her the napkins she cleans her hands and face. "I do hope you are able to find the ingredients through some other means." she smiles kindly. "Thank you for this lovely dinner," she beams at you. "I hope to see you tomorrow." she quickly pecks your cheek before skipping out the kitchen. Your ears flush, completely caught off guard and flustered from the kiss.

        "Also, please don't sit at the Ravenclaw tables. I can move somewhere else!" you call out after her. She glances back with a sweet smile.

        "Your ears are scarlet." she murmurs and exits with a small skip in her step.


	4. Nightmare

** **

** Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader: **

        _"What were you doing with this, [Y/N]?" Fred asks in a low whisper, holding up the experiment potion's flask as he paced back and forth. His gait is identical to that of Snape's._

_         "I-it was simply a joke," you mumble, staring at your knees. Your hands grip your sleeves tightly, trying to hold onto something for comfort. Your shoulders jumping up from the tense atmosphere. _

_         "This is a joke? There is a reason why love potions aren't allowed on school grounds. Do you have any excuse as to why you were making these?!" George slams the table causing you to flinch. "Do you think our rules are a joke?" they ask, shaking the flask before your eyes. You couldn't confess that it was George and Fred, not to mention they are the ones interrogating you. At the thought of this, you felt betrayed. _

_         "No. It was a mistake, an accident." you look up, your ears on fire and your voice shaking. _

_         "An accident? I don't think so. She's completely obsessed with Looney." your roommate shakes her head, sitting in something similar to the witness stand in a courtroom. McGonagall sends you a disapproving look. Looking back at the stand, you find Luna sitting there instead. She beams at you. _

_         "You're in big trouble, [Y/N]," she whispers but not in her voice. Desperate to escape the situation you look around you. A huge hole had appeared in the wall along with a broom beside you. _

_         "Up," you plead the broom. A dark presence encroaches upon you. "Up, up, up, up, up," you call out desperately. Despite your desperate pleads, the broom wouldn’t even budge. _

_         "[Y/N]," Snape looms over you and you look back, horrified. "What have you done?" he seethes, his pale face closing in on you. Glancing out the hole in the wall, you jump out at wit's end. Your heart is beating so hard your chest hurt. _

        Suddenly you jolt awake. Blinking open your eyes, you find yourself back in bed under the covers, though it is too warm for comfort. Your heart is still racing and you groan quietly as you rub your face as you try to shake the discomfort and fear you felt from the dream. "You alright?" your roommate asks, looking over a graphic novel.

        "No, nightmare." you breathe shakily into your hands.

        "I brought you breakfast, I didn't think you were going to wake up very early considering how tired you were yesterday. Plus it‘s a weekend," they say as they get up to retrieve a plate of food.

        "Thank you so much," you push yourself up, still recovering from the shocking dream. After handing you your breakfast, your roommate returns back to their chair.

        "You want to talk about it?" they say, crossing their legs and continuing to read their comic.

        "What? My dream?" you glance over and they give a slight nod. "I'll be alright. After all, it's simply a dream." you take a sip of orange juice.

        "That's fine," they nod solemnly. Setting the book down they look over at you with a wavering smile. "Um... Luna wanted to see you," they mumble hesitantly. You look up from your plate, your mouth full of food. "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news," they wince seeing your shoulders droop.

        "No, it's not bad news. I like Luna, she's a good person." you wave your hand, not noticing your subconscious actions. "It's only the potion's effects that's bad news." you sigh, your shoulders sagging even further. Setting your plate to the side, you slide off your bed.

        "You aren't going to eat anymore?" they glance at your breakfast which they had thought you'd definitely finish.

        "I'm fine, don't want to keep Luna waiting." you chuckle while dressing.

        "Alright," your roommate returns to their graphic novel hesitantly. You start walking out the door but pause remembering your roommate's request.

        "You want the next edition of the Quibbler, right?" you ask, turning around to find that they're already looking at you.

        "Yes please," they smile graciously while waving goodbye as you step out of your dorm. Shortly you enter the kitchen and walk tiredly towards the exit. Only once you reach the exit do you notice a student sitting a few feet away from the doorway. "Good morning, [Y/N]," a timid voice chimes out. The familiar voice of Luna catches your attention. Luna is sitting on the ground reading a book. _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_  specifically.

        "I'm sorry did I make you wait?" you ask.

        "Yes, but this book kept me company." she grins and picks herself up.

        "How are you?" your hand jumping back between her and you due to the fact that you were going to help her up but when she got up herself you hadn't the slightest clue what to do with your hand.

        "My answer is far less important than your answer to that," she responds while dusting her ropes off despite the kitchen floor being exceptionally clean. "And that isn't the love potion speaking." she raises her eyebrows.

        "If you say so," you say, "Though at this point I think anything you're saying related to me is due to the love potion's effects. I’m very sorry." sending her a lopsided smile. "Oh and I’m not trying to be narcissistic or anything." you clear your throat awkwardly as you shove your hands deep into your pockets. Glancing down at the floor you notice her flushed feet once again and remember your roommate's request and how you need to buy her some shoes. "Right! my roommate asks whether you had the next edition of The Quibbler." you snap your fingers.

        "I'm glad they're interested!" Her light grey eyes light up in delight. "The next edition will be coming out on Monday. Daddy'll be sending me some over and I wouldn't say business would be booming so you can come by on Monday and I'll definitely have some for you two." she nods. "What did you think of the one I gave you?" she asks, placing the book behind her back.

        "My sincere apologies but I haven't had the time to read it." you shake your head. "Also if you don't mind, I'd like to know your shoe size." you glance down to her feet. She follows your gaze, shifting her weight slightly.

        "About 6.5 I'd say." she looks up to beam at you.

        "Alright, let's hope I don't forget." you tap your temple with a playful grin.

        "Well, I'd be fine either way, which reminds me!" she grabs your hand and whisks you away. After climbing a couple of stairs and entering the Ravenclaw common room, the two of you stop outside of her dorm. She pushes open the door and pulls you inside. Finally, inside she lets go of your hand which, to your embarrassment. is drenched in sweat. You wipe your clammy hands on your cloak, your face and ears also flushed either from the stairs or you're over the consciousness of your sweaty hands. "Sorry about dragging you all the way up here but you need the exercise. We all do." she smiles whimsically.

        "Certainly," you pant, thinking about Cedric and Harry's words.

        "Here we are," she pulls out a stack of magazines. "You can give them to your roommate." she smiles whimsically.

        "Wow!" admiring the number of magazines there are. Picking one up you flip through it. "Oh, does it have anything on potions?" you ask, looking up briefly as you continue to flip through the pages carefully.

        "There are a few. Some tell you how to keep certain creatures away." she nods, leaning over and flips to a page with potions on it. "There you are," she smiles. Her face is abnormally close to yours. You turn away as well as take a step back and clear your throat with a bashful smile.

        "I wish I knew how to make a lucky charm." she hops onto her bed. "You've been quite unlucky recently," she sighs, shaking her head while swinging her legs.

        "Well, I've heard about Felix-uh-liquid luck. A potion that brings good luck." you grin at her, putting the magazine down. "Of course! You're brilliant, Luna!" you clasp your hands together. She shakes her head, pushing herself off her bed and grabbing you by the hand and forces you to sit down on her bed. There are dreamweavers and other things hanging above her bed.

        "Whatever’s you’re thinking, just understand that luck always comes with a catch," she states firmly, plopping down beside you.

        "What? Is the potion too advanced to make?" you ask. She shrugs her blissful smile returning.

        "I don't know. Now leave before the love potion gets too talkative." she laughs softly. "I'll bring the magazines though," she says, walking over and grabbing an armful.

        "My roommate will certainly be stoked." you grab another stack.

        "It's my pleasure." she nods and you open the door for her as the two of you leave her room. You felt much better after talking to Luna though she had not presented an exact solution, she had helped you. You'd make some liquid luck and with the goal of fixing Luna up in mind, you would have to succeed. After shipping the magazines back to your dorm you bid Luna farewell and decided to research how to make some liquid luck at the library.

        However once you had asked the librarian about liquid luck, she began to interrogate you. From her reaction, you realize liquid luck would probably get you into more trouble than it is getting you out of. Instead, you decide to search for the recipe to the hate potion by yourself. "Well I never expected you to be one who _actually_  studies in the library." a grandiose tone remarks.

        "Good afternoon, Hermione." you smile, excited, identifying her simply from her voice. Maybe you didn't need liquid luck to get you out of your sticky situation. "Would you help me out with something?" you plead.

        "Depends what you're asking for." she huffs. You glance around and lean closer to her, not wanting to draw any attention.

        "Just the ingredients to a hate potion," you say quiet which surprises her.

        "Why? I don't take you for the spiteful type." she frowns with a puzzled expression but her face immediately lights up after.

        "Well," your shoulders stiffen and your fingers grasp for something in your pockets. "Please don't tell anyone but I accidentally put someone under the influence of a love potion-" you whisper, your face heating up from the suspense of her reaction.

        "Looney?!" she gasps in shock.

        "Yes, but how did you know?" you nod. Hermione laughs at this question.

        "And I'm going to guess that George and Fred are somehow involved in this." she folds her arms. You flush and nod silently. She sighs and her arms drop to her sides. "I’d love to help but I don't know the ingredients of a hate potion. And doesn't the love potion effects die off after a day or so?" she questions.

        "Yes, but you see," you grimace, "I did not make an ordinary love potion," you mumble. Hermione's eyebrows jump up in.

        "You've made your own variation of an existing potion? That's absolutely horrible!" she frowns her eyebrows scrunching together.

        "I wish I hadn't experimented so much." you sigh. Hermione sighs with a frustrated look.

        "Well, not with something at such an advanced level. I understand you're a potion prodigy but I don't think you should be experimenting with such complicated potions." Hermione shakes her head. "There's a reason that love potions are banned and why our curriculum only contains usable potions." she lectures. "But, I've also ignored these warnings before." she smiles. Not proudly but sympathetically. "Well, I know of one potion that can get you out of this mess." she looks at you as if you also knew the answer. "What cures-"

        "Antidote!" you grab her hands, she shifts back due to how close the two of you are at this point. "An antidote..." you release her hands, tapping your chin. "Love Potion Antidote!" you grin happily and Hermione nods with a smile, glad that you had found a solution. "You're an angel, Hermione!" you grin and she smiles back.

        "And for that, you need Wiggentree twigs, gurdyroot, and castor oil. You can ask Looney for some gurdyroot. I heard she makes a drink out of it." Hermione laughs.

        "Alright thank you! But I’d prefer if you could call her Luna?" you frown, the ridiculous nickname they gave Luna is beginning to irritate you.

        "Sorry," Hermione apologizes. "But maybe next time you see her you can ask her for that atrocious drink of hers." she shakes her head.

        "Maybe I'll remember to bring you some too." you laugh and Hermione shakes her head violently. "I'm simply joking," you grin and pat her shoulder as you start walking off. "Thanks so much again Hermione!" you call out only for the librarian and her to hush you. "Sorry," you swallow and quickly leave the library.

        You began to repeat the ingredients to the antidote under your breath. That's when you realize you hadn't asked Hermione about the quantity you need to put in the mixture. Disregarding this thought, you decide to go to Hogsmeade and buy the supplies. Or maybe you'd just go to J. Pippin's Potions and get a love potion antidote. You couldn't request it at the school shop due to the chaos on Valentine's day. You would definitely get a long lecture from the professors and probably Dumbledore about the usage of love potions.

        When you get to Hogsmeade you suddenly remember about Broomstix. You really want to get Luna's shoes but you also need the potion materials. Entering J. Pippin's Potions you greet the owner who leans over the counter with a huge grin. You are a regular and helped their business quite a bit. "What can I do for you, [Y/N]?" they chuckle. "Oh god, please don't say you need a Love Potion Antidote." they groan sarcastically. "It's been crazy these past few days. Now I've got to report all the students who are getting Love Potion Antidotes."

        "Why?" your hands grow clammy and your ears catch on fire.

        "I heard Valentine's Day was hectic. How could you not have noticed? So many students were under the influence." they laugh, "This year's the love potion smuggling was insane! Snape personally came over and requested I tell him all the students who bought Love Potion Antidotes!" they slap their knee. "I'm still getting students." they say sadly, "I feel really crummy but it's important you kids aren't using this stuff everywhere." they shake their head. You clear your throat awkwardly, your face flushes and they notice this. "Goodness, [Y/N] what have you gotten yourself into?" they sigh.

        "Something bad, but I don't feel like talking about it." you wipe your hands against your rope. "I'll leave you be, you seem tired," you observe and quickly leave. You sigh, shoving your hands in your pockets as you walk through the thick snow. You start heading towards Broomstix to practice but the window of a store catches your eye. A pair of suave boots. They'd be good in the snow and hopefully would look alright on Luna. Entering the store you look around for the boots that you want to buy.

        "Are you looking for something, madam?!" the owner hollers over the counter. He jumps over the counter, jogging over. "I see you've got your eye on those?" they smirk, pointing at the pair of boots on display.

        "Yes, do you have a size 6.5?" you ask. He winks at you and claps his hands together.

        "Yes, madam!“ he says and leads you through the boxes of shoes. The smell of rubber and leather permeate the air. "Here ya go." he reaches up and pulls a few boxes out and hands them to you. "See which one you like,"  He leaves you to examine all of them. Opening each box you examine each one, flexing the boots trying to figure which ones are the best. After standing there for about an hour you finally decide on a set of dark maroon ones with red laces. You are lucky, it's the last of its color. You stare at the shoe box with a peaceful and satisfied smile. Suddenly someone whisks the box away startling you in the process.

        "Sorry, but I've been wanting this one." a boy clears his throat, giving you a displeased glance.

        "Excuse me?" you frown, your heartbeat quickens along with your exasperation.

        "I mean you don't really want them, do you? They're far too small anyway." the boy states. "They're probably out of your price range anyway." You felt your heart race with confusion and anxiety and your face and ears start burning in humiliation. You try to calm yourself down, trying to understand the opposite party. You began to reason with yourself, saying things like, "He probably needs it more than I do. Do I really need them more than he does? Will Luna's feet be ok? Did she need those particular colored shoes? He's probably right." You genuinely try to empathize with him but you just really want the shoes. Finally, you told yourself to stop being so selfish but you felt like Luna really need those shoes. You think you remember him from Ravenclaw.

        "Well," your shoulders tense up. "they're not for me," you say, reaching for the box but they pull it away from you.

        "Look, you can probably buy them another type or another color." he begins to rummage through his pockets. "Here, you can buy another one." they hand you the money. "Just let me have this one." they grin. "I don't think you guys really care, right?" he shrugs rudely and starts to walk off Luna's boots.

        "I'm sorry?" your eyebrows furrow together in confusion while your grip on the coins tightens slightly.

        "Aren't you a Hufflepuff?" he asks turning around in confusion.

        "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" you ask.

        "I mean you guys are patient right? Just get the next batch or something." he shrugs, "Look, I already gave you money, I don't know what else you want from me." he scoffs and shakes his head and walks off to the store owner. You had no idea you could be so furious. The boy is so arrogant and completely oblivious to how offensive he is being. You had no idea why he's even in Ravenclaw. Walking over to the store owner, you drop the now sticky coins on the counter.

        "Ya find the one ya like or nah?" he smiles tentatively, noticing your pale expression.

        "Yes," you mumble, "The shoes the boy just bought. Do you have any more of those?" you ask, staring at the counter blankly. You are so conflicted even after he bought the shoes. You just really want to get some shoes on Luna's feet as soon as possible.

        "I'm sorry madam, I don't. But I can definitely get it to you by Friday," they suggest. "Or would you like it earlier? I'll see what I can arrange..."

        "It's fine," you sigh, understanding it isn't the store owner’s fault. "I wouldn't want to bother you," you say wearily.

        "No, it's nothing. I can get you..." he squints at his small notepad, scribbling a couple of things down. "I can get it for you by Wednesday but that's the earliest. Sorry sweetheart." he frowns apologetically. "Next time, ya need to tell me or just beat their arse. Sorry," he clears his throat. "But speak up." he pats your shoulder roughly before collecting the money and recording down your order.

        "Thank you," you flash a small smile before walking off. You need to cool off your head so you decide to return back to Hogwarts. You definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate on getting the broomstick to fly if you went to Broomstix now. Not to mention, it's fairly late as well. By the time you returned it's already dinner but you felt so exhausted and you couldn't help but regret not fighting for the shoes more.

        "Oh, hey," Harry smiles but his smile immediately falters. "What's wrong?" he asks.

        "I'm sorry Harry, I'm not in the best mood currently." you sigh and your shoulders droop down. Harry is surprised by your depressing behavior.

        "Will you be alright?" he questions out.

        "Yes, thank you for your concern. I'm really sorry I'm ruining your mood." you sigh shakily, pausing next to him but not turning to face him. You take a step quietly, "See you tomorrow, Harry." you murmur and flash him a small smile before walking off to your dorm. Shutting the door, you're glad your roommate isn't still there. You walk over to your bed and sit down and then lie down, staring at the ceiling. You shut your eyes tiredly pulling up your covers without undressing, trying to rid yourself of this overwhelming exasperation. You just want this nightmare to be over.


	5. Charms

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        The next morning you stir awake so early the sun isn't even out. Shifting over and look over at your roommate who's sleeping soundly. You staring at the ceiling for several minutes, reflecting on yesterday. After laying there silently you finally decide to leave the room. You are itching to move and since you're already wearing your clothing you could just go outside without disturbing your roommate too much.

        You notice the plate of food on the table and you stop before the table before looking over at your roommate with a soft smile. Taking the food you leave the room as quietly as you could. Once you left, you head directly outside. It is freezing but you prefer the silence and cold. It is refreshing. You need a break from so many social interactions. Dusting the snow off a bench you take a seat and stare out mindlessly at the endless landscape blankets by snow. It is so big, the land stretches on forever and you look as far as you could. You smile softly, admiring the scenery.

        However, the sound crunching of snow soon breaks into your thoughts. Looking over, you find two students walking out the school. You realize you have been staring at the snow for quite a long time. Your eyes hurt and you decide to quickly eat the dinner your roommate brought from last night. It is cold and some of it is soggy but you didn't complain. There is no one to complain to. Judging from the stiffness of your joints you decide to return back inside and immediately Harry confronts you. "Good morning, I don’t see you much around this early." he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. You smile to ease the awkward atmosphere.

        "Well, it's really a shame I haven't. It's so quiet so early in the morning." you laugh softly. After hearing these words, he stares at you for a couple of seconds before snapping out of his daze.

        "Um, I was going to ask you to join us for breakfast but... Perhaps you’d simply like to be alone for now?" he glances away. "Just know that we definitely enjoy your comments and company." he smiles with a confident nod.

        "No, I'd like to join you," you smile and his grin grows wider as you follow besides him towards the Great Hall. It is still quite early in the morning so the Great Hall isn't filled with deafening chatter. You and Harry take a seat at their usual table and you find Ron stuffing his face with food. Hermione is glaring at him as she tries to eat her own food but it seems like she is losing her appetite. Shaking her head she sighs angrily and pushes her plate aside.

        "Good morning, [Y/N]," Hermione says with frustration and her eyes flicker back to Ron with an irritated expression. "Will you stop eating for one second and greet, [Y/N]?" Hermione pounds her fist on the table, looking as if she'd snap any minute.

        "Oh, hello [Y/N]," Ron says with his mouth full which drives Hermione up the wall.

        "Can you learn proper etiquette at least?!" Hermione seethes, her eyes narrow with a threatening look. Ron scoffs while spitting some food out on the table and realizes that Hermione is right. He quickly cleans up the table but Hermione can't take any more of his shameless behavior.

        "I hope you learn something from Harry or [Y/N] or maybe just stop eating!" her voice rises with every word. You grimace and glance over at Ron who becomes frustrated by her off-putting demeanor.

        "Are you trying to kill me?" he asks angrily. You glance over at Hermione who rolls her eyes.

        "No, I'm just trying to get rid of that mouth of yours." she hisses and leaves. Ron grumbles and continues to cram food into his mouth.

        "She should get rid of her mouth," he grumbles. Harry winces at the two's tense relationship. You glance at Harry who shrugs and starts to grab some food for himself. But Ron intercepts half of his choices who rudely grabs the food from Harry. You sit their awkwardly and Harry glances at you nervously. Luckily Neville comes over to hopefully break the tension. However, he is too timid to step in so after a few minutes the job turns over to Luna who doesn't seem to care or notice the awkward atmosphere.

        "Hello everyone," she says, taking a seat across from you. They all start talking over each other to escape their uneasiness. Luna is able to ease the tension at first by speaking about the strange creatures that possibly exist. After a while, the conversation moves on and the others are chattering away about Quidditch.

        "Are you still thinking about getting into Quidditch?" Harry grins at you which surprises the others.

        "You're trying out?" Ron questions and you quickly become embarrassed by the attention you are getting.

        "Yes," you nod. "But I wouldn't say my chances are high. I can't even ride a broom and most of the positions require flying which lowers my chances even further," you mumble.

        "I’d love to see you on the field.” Luna grins.

        "Me too, I know you'll get in!" Neville encourages and you smile at him meekly.

        "I hope so," you sigh, grimacing at thought of letting Cedric, Luna, and Neville down.

        "You just need some confidence." Luna smiles. "Which reminds me, will you come to my room after breakfast?" she asks. You are hesitant but agree.

        "Of course," you smile and she continues to finish with her breakfast casually. Once she ate her share you follow her to the Ravenclaw Tower. Last time you came here you try to answer the riddle but after five minutes of desperate attempts you gave in and ask Luna for help. She immediately answers the question which doubles your respect for her.

        "Would you like to try answering?" she smiles glancing over at you.

        "Well, I-" you swallow hard, "I didn't hear the question," you admit. Luna faces the door and murmurs the answer to the knocker. Luna pushes open the door with ease and the two of you walk in. Again you are amazed by the spacious room. The Hufflepuff common room is much smaller but also gave off a more friendly and secure atmosphere. Here the spacious room made everything seem so distant and desolated. As if the two of you are the only people left in Hogwarts which only made you feel lonely. Luna seems to sense this at took a hold of your hand. She looks at the common room dreamily for a moment.

         “It’s really nice, how big this room is.” You say trying to distract yourself from your clammy hands and Luna’s cool ones. Luna nods and her gaze drops over to you.

        "Sometimes it's nice to be alone, but sometimes it's good to be around people. Especially when you have something to say because no matter how many times you say it to yourself, you only have one opinion," she whispers while she looks back at the vacancy of the room.

        "Sorry, but I'm trying to study here." a Ravenclaw student clear his throat as they sit up on the couch, revealing themselves. “Get a room,” he comments when he sees your hands. You recognize him at the boy from yesterday and you can't help but feel incredibly stressed and frustrated. You pull your hand out of Luna's gently as you feel your stress rise. He sighs and slinks back into the couch and out of your sight.

        "Is there something you'd like to say to him?" Luna asks, her hands stay by her sides.

        "No, nothing I'm willing to say." you sigh and glance at the door to the dormitory for an escape. Luna decides to satisfy your desire and walks towards the door. When the two of you enter her room she immediately heads over to her side of the room. You don’t know where to sit so you just stand there dumbly until she tells you-you can sit anywhere. You decide to sit on the floor, not wanting to disturb her and her roommate's dorm. You admire her dream-weavers as she searches for whatever item she is looking for.

        "Here," Luna grins and turns around with a butterbeer necklace. It is almost identical to hers but the color is different and it is longer, to compliment your height and clothes. "To keep the Nargles away." she skips over and hoops the necklace over your head. "I wouldn’t want you to be stressing about any more things." she pats your shoulder lightly.

        "It's marvelous," admiring the amount of work she put into piecing the pendant together.

        "It certainly looks charming on you. I suppose that’s why they call it a charm." she jokes with a smile and hops onto her bed. You smile uncomfortably and rub the back of your neck.

        "Thank you," you reply, staring at the cork on the necklace. You begin thinking about all your responsibilities. You still need to get rid of the effect of the love potion. And figure out how to make your broom to hover, how you would attain a boom, and what position you're going to try out for in Quidditch. You break out of your trance as Luna approaches you and sits down next to you.

        "I don't understand why you don't talk even when you're not alone," she says and you drop the cork.

        "Talk about the charm?" you ask dumbly. Luna purses her lips and looks away.

        "I will give you the ingredients to the hate potion if it helps." she starts to get up but you catch her wrist.

        "Don't worry about that, Hermione's already given me the antidote ingredients. Though I don't know how much I should get for each," you hum to yourself and Luna sits back down.

        "Why that makes me awfully jealous but I suppose I shouldn't be." she sighs while crossing her legs.

        "Yes," you take a deep breath, "you're not supposed to be." you shake your head. "I'll get you back to normal as soon as possible." you smile and she smiles back.

        "I know you can do it and perhaps it is for the best." she says, "As much as I’d like to help you I’d also hate to help you. Would it be too much to ask if I can enjoy the effects as it lasts?" she looks over at you with a whimsical smile.

        "I don't think that's a good idea." you laugh, "I'm sure you'd regret it once you're back to normal." you chuckle.

        "I'm not sure I will. Though I agree I don't think I can be accountable for myself currently," she comments. "But you are," she says and you nod.

        "Well, I don't want the love potion to be talking too much so I'll leave you be." you get up to leave. Luna follows you to the door and you turn around to find her abnormally close to you again. "Hopefully the next time we meet I'll have the antidote ready." you chuckle as you take a step back awkwardly.

        "I wish you the best of luck," she nods closes the door quietly. You leave the Ravenclaw tower quickly, avoiding the Ravenclaw boy in the common room as best you could, and start towards Hogsmeade. You probably should be getting some of your homework done but your homework could wait. The shopkeepers wouldn't be.

        As soon as you got to Hogsmeade it is snowing and you are freezing. You couldn't feel your fingers and so you try putting them in your pockets. However, they're far too big to trap any heat so you begin walking faster towards shelter. When you look down at your feet you remember the day you came back to Hogwarts with Luna. You are still ashamed of yourself that you hadn't noticed her frigid feet and also angry at her that she hadn't said anything. But then again that's probably another effect of your love potion which is also your fault. You push open the door to Broomstix slowly as your joints are stiff from the cold. "It's good to see you again!" the shop owner exclaims. "I mean you didn't make me feel too lonely," they chuckle, "But maybe just a bit." they wink before moving under the counter and pulling up a broom. "Can you catch?" they grin and before you can reply they toss you the broom. Unfortunately, you couldn't and so you fumble with the broomstick for a few seconds before it whacks you across the face and clatters on the floor. "Goodness gracious!" they grimace and rush over. "I'm very sorry, madam. Are you alright?" they grab a hold of your shoulders and examine you carefully.

        "Yes, sorry about your broom," you look at the broom apologetically.

        "Oh, it's alright." they chuckle. "Well, why don't we get started," they say and take your hand while bending over to grab the broom. "Wow, your hands are frigid!" they laugh heartily. They move you to a more spacious area of the room and set the broom down under your dominant hand's side. "Goodness, we need to get your fingers to work first." they grin and they take out their wand and takes both of your hands in their palm. Giving it a small but complex wave, warm air embraces your hands. After a couple of seconds, your hands regain its feelings again. "There we go!" they chuckle and put away their wand and briefly rubs their hands over yours. "It's all yours." they smile and gesture at the broomstick lying on the ground. You take a deep breath and your hand hovers over the broomstick.

        "Up," you say. The broom sits there as if it can't hear you. "Up," you say louder but your voice wavers. "UP!" you call out loudly, hoping it would at least budge. The shopkeeper grins and walks over.

        "Up," they demand the broom softly but sternly. It flies up into their hand and they turn towards you with a smile. "Be more demanding, like I said don't hesitate. It's okay to take out some of your anger on the broom. That is if you have any." they chuckle while nudging your arm playfully. They bend over and set down the broom once again. "It's not always about how loud your voice is but rather how you say it and what you're saying." they gesture at the broom enthusiastically. Despite their words of advice, you still don't seem to be able to get the broom to move.

        So after a few minutes of practicing, the shop owner lets you rest and converses with you over some hot tea.The two of you chatter away about Quidditch and potions. The shop owner apparently was one of the best keepers of their time. No quaffle had passed through their hoop. Though their team lost because the other seeker caught the snitch first. Not to mention they had suffered an injury prior to the match but the coach still forced them into the match. And all the shopkeeper left with was a fatal injury that ended their Quidditch career altogether.

        "I was in the infirmary and I was crying and yelling at the coach." they laugh, patting their thigh. "It didn't bring back my career but it certainly made me feel a lot better." they nod. "I use to have conflicted feelings whether I should hate my coach or forgive them. I would say they couldn't have known but at the same time they choose glory over safety and in the end, they didn't get either. But it was also partly my fault. I had the choice to reject their requests." they shake their head sadly. "But I've given up on the grudge because I didn't want it to control my life. I've already hollered at the fellow too," they chuckle and set down their mug.

        "I was quite soft-spoken back then as well. I left the poor fellow blubbering." they laugh heartily as fold their hands together. You smile at the shop owner's optimistic and enthusiastic attitude. "You might want to be heading back now, madam." they glance at their lavish wristwatch. "I wouldn't want you getting lost in the dark." they chuckle and they get up and gather the plates and mugs. Your search for a clock on the wall and when you find it you are stunned to find you had spent a whole hour at Broomstix. It is getting dark outside like the shopkeeper says so you quickly pick up your things to leave.

        "Thank you so much! I'm sorry to bother you during your shop hours." you sigh, displeased that you hadn't noticed the other parties concerns.

        "No, I enjoyed your company," they call out from the storage room. "Come by again," they say coming into view again while they wipe their hands on a towel. "If you want to chat, come around this time again." they chuckle. "Students don't usually come over so late." You nod with a smile, waiting at the door wondering if they have more to say.

        "I'll come around as soon as I can and maybe I next time I'll be able to get the broom to fly." you laugh and they grin.

        "Good night, madam." they nod and you push open the door only to be assaulted by the frigid wind. You let the wind shut the door for you and you trudge through the snow that has gathered on the streets. By the time you get to Hogwarts your skin is completely flushed scarlet. Your cheeks hurt from the lashing of the wind and your fingers are numb. Entering Hogwarts, you are immediately embraced by the warmth of the school. You quickly navigate through the corridors and return to your dorm.

        "Merlin, what happened to you?!" your roommate grimaces as the uncomfortable state you are in. Traveling back to your dorms has you exerting enough energy to cause you to sweat but you are still cold from the outside.

        "I went to Hogsmeade but when I came back it was really windy. I thought some exercise would help me warm up quicker but I think it's too much," you say, taking off a couple of layers of clothes and toss them on your chair. Your roommate laughs and sets down their Quibbler magazine.

        "Wow, you should probably take a shower," they say and get up from the bed also dumping a ton of crumbs onto the floor. "Don't worry about it, I'll clean that up." they smile.

        "Thank you," you smile while sighing. You open your drawer and begin grabbing some fresh set of clothes before heading off to the shower. After leaving, you felt quite refreshed and you are glad to see the room has been tidied up by your roommate.

        "I put your clothes in the laundry so you don't need to worry about it. I'm heading out to the Great Hall now. You want to come?" your roommate says, looking over from the trashcan.

        "Thank you so much. You are the best." you sigh with a grin.

        "Thank you, I only do this for the best though." they laugh and put away the dustpan while you put on Luna's charm. "Let's go." they grin and the two of you leave to the dining hall. When the two of you arrive at the Great Hall your roommate joins their friends while you leave towards the table where Hermione and Neville are sitting.

        "Hello friends," you greet the two before taking a seat.

        "Hey, [Y/N]!" Neville grins. You smile back while taking a plate. "Hermione says hello too." he glances over at her. Hermione is hunched over while eating and reading a thick textbook.

        "Sorry, [Y/N]," she looks over. "I'm just reading about some really fascinating things," she says. Her eyes flashing with excitement. You have seen that kind of look before. It isn't exactly the same but you saw it in Luna when she spoke about the Quibbler, her father, or any type of creature or beast. Your smile widens as you watch Hermione return to her book enthusiastically. Soon the Harry and Ron came over as well as George and Fred. You didn't join in on the conversation too much because you are thinking about how to make the love potion antidote. You didn't want to talk about it in front of some many people with Hermione but you would ask her later. You also began planning whether you would be able to swipe some hate potion or antidote from Snape but you didn't know where he kept any of his potions. Finally, Luna comes over and you suddenly feel relieved of your stress because she reminds you of her shoes that you could get on Wednesday.

        "Hello, Luna," you smile and grab her a plate. She smiles and takes the plate from your hand. Hermione looks over at the two of you.

        "Hello, [Y/N]," Luna whispers back. "You look absolutely charming as always." she murmurs and immediately the others grow silent. You look over at them along with Luna who continues to smile. You feel your face flush with so much attention on the two of you. As it does, Luna's eyes flicker back to you and her smile grows bigger and you knew what she is going to say but someone else does it for her.

        "[Y/N]'s blushing." Ron comments and the others laugh. Ginny sends them a stern look and you smile awkwardly at them.

        "Looney seems to have charmed her over." another student jokes though they seem to severely regret calling Luna "Looney" in front of her.

        "Don't tease [Y/N] and stop calling Luna 'Looney'!" Ginny is quick to silence them. You smile at the ginger girl who somehow manages to silence the others immediately.

        "Thank you, Ginny," you say with a blush. She nods and glares at the rest of them, though you notice she skips over Harry and Ron and now she's blushing. You smile softly at Ginny's obvious crush on Harry. When Ginny notices your gaze she bashfully looks back to her food and starts eating quite quickly. You grin at her adorable attempt to hide her embarrassment and return your gaze to your dinner, trying your best not to embarrass Ginny any further.


	6. Mixed Signals

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        Monday you were planning to see if Snape had any antidotes or hate potions. During class, you would constantly glance over at the cupboards where he kept the supplies but you were so nervous you couldn't see straight. And Snape had also caught on to your strange behavior and stealthily glides behind you. "What are you looking for, [Y/N]?" Snape asks dully. Startled you flinch and turn around to face him. He was glaring down at you which causes your hands to sweat.

        "I... was looking at your ingredients," you say slowly, trying your best not to reveal the truth. After all, Snape had gone through all the trouble of contacting all the potion stores in Hogsmeade about this issue. If he caught on to your plan you wouldn't leave the class alive.

        "I believe you don't make mistakes in my class, [Y/N]," he whispers and his eyes narrow.

        "Yes, I was looking at other ingredients for another potion," you explain as you feel your face flush.

        "And what potion would that be?" he asks, folding his arms. You swallow hard and wipe your hands on your cloak.

        "An antidote," you state quietly. He raises his eyebrows, moving closer to you.

        "And what antidote would this be for?" he whispers, his eyebrows furrowing together.

        "I made an experiment potion and um," you say, your eyes flicker away and back to Snape's pitch black ones.

        "[Y/N], you're mixing the wrong things," Hermione says from across the table, trying to save you.

        "Ms. Granger, do not interrupt us." Snape whips his head around to stare down Hermione.

        "But you're distracting her and it's going to have her make a mistake," Hermione says, seeming to be unfazed by Snape's intimidation tactics.

        "I believe [Y/N] can make this potion in her spare time. Right now, we are having an important conversation." Snape seethes. Hermione glares back at him and the two stare at each other for a long time. "What was your experiment on?" Snape turns his head ominously.

        "I prefer not to answer," you say, your voice shaking.

        "You will answer me," Snape growls.

        "She does not need to answer to you." Hermione frowns. Snape's eyes flash menacingly at Hermione before he steps past you.

        "10 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." he murmurs. "Next time I see you, we'll have a formal discussion," Snape turns around one last time, his hair flying in his face briefly. " With the headmaster." You grimace at his words and return to your potion brewing. You glance over at Snape who throws up his arms and shoots a spell at the ingredients.

        "Anti-theft charm," Hermione whispers over to you.

        "Silence!" Snape yells startling you so bad you drop your flask on the ground. Snape glares at you.

        "Sorry Professor," you mumble shakily. Hermione looks over and waves her wand.

        "Reparo," she says softly and the flask repairs itself through the contents were still on the ground. "Scourgify." she quickly says under her breathe again while pointing at the ground and immediately the contents vanish into thin air.

        "Thank you, Hermione." you smile at her and move the other flasks away from the edge of the table. As soon as you pick it up you realize your hands are shaking so hard you had to quickly set them back down. When you do, your flask clatters against the table. Hermione stares briefly at them for a few seconds before returning back to her work. After class, you are relieved to escape the dark and depressing room. You were going to need to get Luna back to her original state before Snape arranges a formal meeting with Dumbledore. You knew Hermione wouldn't be able to help you there and you wouldn't have the guts to lie.

        You wait until lunch before running out and buying the ingredients for the antidote. However, during lunchtime Hogsmeade's air was fills with smoke and the smell of all different kinds of food. You were so hungry you spent a lot of your time eating from the vendors on the streets. Once your stomach was filled there was barely any time left so you were only able to find some castor oil. Even if you did have the time you didn't bring enough money. The castor oil was much more expensive than you had anticipated. Four galleons for a small flask of castor oil. However, you do remember Hermione telling you that Luna had some Gurdyroots so you decided you'd ask Luna for some later.

        After class ends you immediately head over to the Ravenclaw tower, however when you push at the door you remember that you must answer a question. The knocker senses the attempt of entry and immediately inquires, "Is the mind or body stronger?". You frown and begin to ponder the answer to the question. Standing there for a whole hour you still can't figure out the answer to the question. Suddenly you jump when the door opens from the inside. It was the boy from before. He gives you a puzzled look and you step back to let him through.

        "What are you doing here?" he asks.

        "I'm trying to get in," you say. "But I can't figure out the riddle," you state. He scoffs and shakes his head.

        "Typical," he mutters which annoys you slightly. "What's the riddle?" he asks.

        "Is the mind or body stronger," you say.

        "You know the knocker only chooses questions within your capability," he smirks and walks off. You sigh and take a seat, deciding you would carefully think through the question. After another half hour, you had written the question down and start jotting notes down. Many other Ravenclaw students had left the tower since that time but no one had reentered. You also wanted to try the riddle out yourself and you didn't want to bother them either. Luckily Luna finally comes out of the tower as if she had somehow detected your distress.

        "Hello [Y/N]. Do you mind if I sit on the floor with you?" she asks, looking down at you for your consent.

        "Of course, but I mean wait, um." you stutter as she sits down beside you.

        "May I see?" she asks, her hands folded in her lap.

        "Um, I was just trying to figure out the riddle," you say, handing her your notes. She takes it but she does not read them. "Can you tell me if it's correct?" you ask.

        "I don't need to see if it's correct." she smiles and hands back your notes. "I think you'll do fine. Just try." she encourages. You sigh and look down at the paper. She was right there was no punishment for getting it wrong. You stand up and confront the Ravenclaw knocker who repeats the question.

        "Is the mind or body stronger?" it questions.

        "Without the body, there is no mind, so the body is stronger," you say nervously.

        "Well reasoned," it states and you're able to push open the door easily.

        "How did you know I was right?" you ask Luna who beams at you.

        "I didn't but I trust your judgment. No question has one true answer. As long as your reasoning is logical and the knocker deems it so as well, you can enter." she says. "Well, I'm off to the library."

        "Oh," your hand slides away from the door, remembering your original intention. "I actually wanted to talk to you," you call out. She turns around and stops in her tracks. "But if you're too busy." you drop your hand from the door and hear it lock.

        "No, it's alright." she smiles, "Would you like to accompany to the library?" she asks softly.

        "Of course," you nod but you also feel a bit guilty for not coming over to the Ravenclaw tower to see Luna but rather for the Gurdyroots. You sigh reluctantly, groping at the flask of castor oil in your pocket for comfort.

        "What did you want to talk about?" she asks as the two of you head down a flight of stairs.

        "Actually I wanted to know if you could spare some Gurdyroots." you rub your castor oil flask anxiously.

        "To make the antidote?" she turns to you with a bright smile. You nod back nervously. "Of course," she smiles sweetly.

        "Hermione also told me you make a good Gurdyroot drink," you add.

        "Well, the one I make isn't too good but my father is much better. I personally don't find Gurdyroot very appetizing but it is quite healthy," she comments. You swallow, knowing Luna was quite open to varies ideas and yet she even couldn't stomach the Gurdyroot drink her father made. Then the conversation simply stops there though Luna didn't seem to mind so you decided to keep quiet as well. However, Luna somehow notices your urge for a conversation. "I heard you got into some trouble with Professor Snape today," she says, turning to look at you. You glance over and flash a lopsided smile.

        "Well, I was looking for some ingredients for the antidote on the Professor's shelf but he caught me and went off on an interrogation. Hermione saved me but I believe he's going to assemble a meeting to interrogate me further." you sigh, your fingers fiddle with the castor oil flask in your pocket. Luna glances down at your pocket and takes out your hand. You drop your castor oil into your pocket and look down at your hands. She gives you a reassuring squeeze and a calming smile.

        "Don't worry I'll help you," she says and then releases your hand and enters the library. Quickly snapping out of your daze you quickly walk after her.

        "I'm slightly confused as to your sudden change of plans," you question in a whisper, glancing around the library to get a feel for the environment.

        "I would hate to see you get in trouble and I wouldn't like to leave a bad impression either," she says while letting her fingers brush past the spine of the books in the library.

        "You would never leave a bad impression on me. Even if you did anything bad, I'd blame it on the love potion." you laugh before your smile fades. "I think I'm the one with the bad first impression." you start reading the titles labeled on the spines of the books.

        "[Y/N]," Luna sighs with a smile and pauses with her hand on the spine of a book. "You're the type of person who I don't know whether you're in love with me or you're really just this kind to everyone," she says and you laugh though you didn't understand why you felt so nervous.

        "I'm sorry, Luna. But I promise it was a mistake that you drank the potion." you shake your head sadly.

        "I believe you on that, but..." she smiles casually and her gaze returns to the books and she takes a step forward continuing to touch all the books.

        "Yes?" you ask, anxious to hear her question.

        "Well, I guess that may be the delusion speaking," she comments as if it was a matter of fact, her arms drop to her side and you suddenly feel very guilty about everything. "Though I'm not sure if it was a mistake that we met." she turns around and to your relief, she was still smiling sweetly. Her words slightly puzzle you.

        "You mean because Fred and George gave it to you intentionally?" you ask which causes her to grin.

        "You're thinking too hard, [Y/N]." she smiles warmly. "But that answer goes." she nods and moves to another aisle in search of her book.

        "Would you like me to help you?" you ask politely.

        "That would be very kind of you." she murmurs.

        "What book are you looking for?" you inquire subtly, glancing at the other aisle.

        " _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ ," she responds. Hearing this you quickly skim through the book titles.

        "Did you lose your other one?" you question, glancing back at Luna.

        "Yes," she nods lightly. "I wonder if they're the nargles." she turns to look over at you, your eyes briefly meet but you turn away as she looks over.

        "Oh right," you smile but then stop. You were about to tell her about her shoes coming in on Wednesday but you realize that your actions were incredibly selfish. You had made her wait several days for her shoes just because you wanted the right color. And you didn't even know if they really looked good on her. You were actually shocked you had chosen looks overutilization. You drop your gaze and that's when you find the book Luna was looking for. Crouching over you pick it up and hand it to Luna. "Here you are, Luna." you smile affectionately at her, though the shoes were still in the back of your mind. When you look down at her feet you feel your chest squeeze from guilt.

        "Thank you," she says and retrieves the book delicately from your hand. "What were you saying?" she asks looking up. Her grey eyes flashed with interest.

        "I'm sorry, I wanted to get you a pair of shoes but I-" you become anxious to explain to her. "I could have gotten them on Saturday but I decided to choose to get it on Wednesday instead of sooner just because of the color," you explain desperately. "I'm sorry, I just feel really bad." you grimace at your actions. Luna smiles brightly.

        "That is very thoughtful of you. No one I know has bought me a pair of shoes so far in Hogwarts." she grins and you smile weakly. "Don't feel bad for being kind to someone else." she grabs your hand and gives it a light swing before releasing it. "Why don't we go back to my dorm and drink some Gurdyroot infusion," she suggests and bounds over to the librarian who checks out her book. The two of you return back to her dorm where she hands you a couple of Gurdyroots and uses one to make the drink you requested. "Daddy always sends me Gurdyroots even though I don't really like the taste but I'm glad they're being put to use. Plus they smell bad if you leave them alone for too long," she says, chopping up the Gurdyroots and then dumping them into a blender and blending them up. Pouring the clumpy blend she hands you the beverage. You put the glass to your lips and take a sip. You choke on the flavor. It was absolutely repulsive. It tasted like bogey and you knew because you had eaten the bogey-flavored Every-Flavored Beans, though it may not have been quite accurate. Luna giggles and takes a sip herself. She somehow is able to stomach the beverage.

        "This is really bad," you swallow painfully which causes Luna to laugh even more.

        "It is isn't it? The aftertaste is even worse." she chuckles. "But it's very healthy. I suggest you drink some more. It gets better." she encourages. And by better, she had meant that you could no longer taste the drink because it had completely numbed your taste buds. "At least when you decide to eat something later it'll taste much better." she grins having finished her glass. You had also somehow finished the disgusting concoction.

        "I really hope the antidote doesn't taste like this." you frown.

        "I hope I don't have to taste the antidote either," Luna smiles slightly sadly. You didn't really understand why she seemed so sad. "Perhaps you'd like to have another cup?" she asks.

        "Must I?" you ask and Luna laughs and shakes her head.

        "Of course not," she says while pouring herself another glass. She made drinking it seem so easy that you decided on another cup but to your dismay, the sick taste returned and you could only manage half a glass more. You sigh with relief as you finish your fill. Luna smiles at you while she finishes off the drink. After a few seconds, you stand up and pick up the glasses and pitcher to wash. "Thank you," she says softly and you smile back and clean her supplies. When you were done you returned to find Luna reading her book. You smile fondly at the calming atmosphere Luna was creating. She looks up from her book without setting it down.

        "I won't be bothering you any further." you excuse yourself. "See you," you grin and she nods back.

        "Woodlice or Fairy eggs will do the trick with Bowtruckles," she calls back softly and when you look back she is already completely absorbed in her book. You return back to your dormitory to complete your homework and you soon realized the true power of Gurdyroot. It certainly made dinner fantastic but your roommate was completely repulsed by your breathe. Not to mention it was quite difficult to get rid of. This earned you a lecture from Hermione and teasing from George and Fred who were probably planning something with the Gurdyroot drink later.


	7. Subsitute

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        You had almost forgotten about the tryouts for substitutes for the Hufflepuffs today. If it isn't for Harry asking you whether you were going to try out you'd have completely forgotten. You want badly to get in and it isn't really about satisfying Cedric or Harry or Luna's wish. You actually want to play some Quidditch yourself. So as soon as school ends you race all the way to Broomstix. You were thankful that it hadn't snowed and so the roads were still clear of snow. When you enter the shop, the owner is already helping multiple students simultaneously. You didn't want to bother him any further so you left the shop and Hogsmeade and went to Professor Hooch to borrow a broomstick. She agrees and you left to an isolated area of the school to practice.

        "Up," you say. Nothing. "Up," you say again. "Up." Again and again, you repeat the words until your voice grows hoarse. Yet nothing happens. Nothing seems to want to go your way. No matter how hard you try, maybe somethings just couldn't be accomplished. Finally, you decide to take a break and you drop to the ground and grip at the grass. You didn't know what you were going to do. You want to play Quidditch. You want to have some fun. You just want to do something right. Sighing you stand up and grab the broomstick. At least you'd have to show up at the tryouts. And when you did, you weren't sure what to do. The first thing to do is get your broom to at least hover. You set down the broom and ask for it to fly. "Up," you say in a hushed tone due to overusing your voice. Cedric notices your struggle and walks over and watches you continue to ask the broom to come up. Your face flushes hotly in response.

        "Why don't you join the beaters for now?" he suggests with a warm smile and touches your shoulder gently. You sigh and nod, leaving towards the area of the beaters. There is only one other student trying out for the position. Most of the others choose the positions where the battles were being held. The more important positions. Cedric starts the tryouts and you found balls whizzing around as well as students. It is difficult to keep your eye on track of the quaffles flying by. Suddenly one comes your way and the other student quickly intercepts it for you. Soon several came towards the two of you and you did your best to try and hit the quaffle. You were able to deflect one of them but it flew back randomly into the field. You were doing your best but it didn't seem to be enough. Players began yelling but you could barely hear them with them moving by so fast. By the middle, your hands were growing numb from the speed and force the balls struck your bat.

        Suddenly a quaffle spins towards you at full speed. You swing at it and you manage to get it back into the field but your grip of the bat had completely loosened. You bent down to grab it and the noise of the field grew louder. "-ch-!" someone yells. You look up after retrieving the bat and suddenly you step back and shift your body sideways. A quaffle narrowly missing your shoulder. You are stunned for a moment but then regain your composure and exhale shakily. After that encounter, all the quaffles seem to slow down and you manage to grasp the entire field. Your vision grows accustomed to the fast pace game.

        After the tryouts, you left as soon as it ended. You knew you had no chance and it angers you quite a bit. You were extremely frustrated. You try so hard but your efforts had not bore fruit. It is so vexing for you. If you couldn't get something with sheer hard work, you didn't know how you could achieve your goal. "[Y/N]," a familiar voice reaches out to you. Turning around you spot Cedric who smiles brightly and jogs over quickly. "Um," he rubs his neck awkwardly and you shove your hands into your pockets warily. "I'm really sorry for forcing you into the position as a beater. I understand you wanted to try out for the other ones. Also, today may not have been your best day." he smiles apologetically with a hint of pity.

        "It's alright Cedric, I couldn't even fly on the broom anyways," you say in a hoarse whisper as you shake your head, forcing a small smile. "You did what you had to do." you murmur softly, clearing your throat due to the itch. He smiles at you for an awkwardly long moment and you clear your throat again. "I-I'll be going back to my dorm." your voice cracks which causes you to clear your throat again. Maybe asking the broom repeatedly for half an hour to fly wasn't a very good idea.

        "I'm setting up another try out two weeks later if you want to try out again." you offer. "It's alright if you don't go," he says softly. "Well, I'll see you later." he grins, attempting to lighten the mood before walking off. You turn to leave but you are quickly stopped again.

        "[Y/N]!" Ron calls out while running over to you with labored breathing. "You-" he huffs. "Can you help me?" he asks, breathing heavily. "You see-"

        "Calm down, Ron. Catch your breath first." you smile comfortingly while patting his shoulder. Ron regains his breath and stands up straight.

        "I've got some homework due tomorrow. I would've asked Hermione or Luna or Harry or my brothers, I guess, but they're all busy. It's potions and you're good at this right?" he shoves the papers towards your chest which you are forced to receive.

        "Um," you start putting the papers in order.

        "Will you help me?" he asks pleadingly.

        "Yes," you nod and examine the questions. They were fairly challenging but doable. You lead Ron to the library and you help him with his homework. As you walk past a few tables someone walks past you angrily and you are soon stopped by Hermione.

        "[Y/N], would you like a match of wizard's chess?" she asks. You look over and see that the chess board is already quite messy. Hermione notices your gaze, "Oh I was already playing with someone but they left. I just need someone to finish this match." she explains. You force a smile and shake your head.

        "I wouldn't be a good opponent," you mumble, slightly frustrated with Hermione's words.

        "Oh, I want to play!" Ron grins and takes the chair. You sigh and sit beside them, completing Ron's homework for him. You finish before them and left his homework on the table with a note for him to review the work. 

        "Thanks a ton, um, yeah!" Ron grins completely distracted with the game of wizard chess. You didn't know why but Ron and Hermione had slightly gotten you on edge. You weren't sure if it was something they said but you were slightly frustrated with them. Perhaps it's because Ron had made you do his entire homework and Hermione had distracted Ron with wizard chess but you felt like it's something more. Usually, you were fine with completing anyone's potions homework due to your interests towards the subject. However, this had been one of the first times you had become quite frustrated. Sitting at another table you rest your head on your arms you close your eyes to rest for a few moments. You soon sense the presence of another person across from you and when you lift your head to find Luna reading a stack of books. She glances at you, seeing you had noticed her.

        "I hope I'm not bothering you," she says in a whisper. You shake your head with an uncontrollable smile. Luna is a very sweet and soft-spoken person and you appreciate her soothing presence especially when you were in a bad mood. You glance over at the title of her book and just when you were going to start a friendly conservation you were once again interrupted.

        "Hello, [Y/N]." a smug voice chimes. Turning around you find yourself looking at Draco Malfoy. He drops a stack of papers before you and despite his posture you could tell he is nervous to talk to you. Probably for his reputation's sake. "Looney you keep reading your stupid book," he grumbles and Luna continues to smile at him and continues to do so. You sigh and move over so he can sit down. "Do my homework too will you?" he asks in a demanding way and sits down.

        “Do call Luna by her proper name,” you comment lightly. You smile to yourself, trying to contain your laughter of how nervous he is. He glares and you clear your throat.

"Just explain the first problem," he grumbles and you nod, telling him the general rule of potion making. You were happy to help him. At least he isn't just taking the A's Snape hands out to the Slytherin students. Once you’re done explaining, he sighs and grabs the paper from you and glances behind him. "Sit next to Loona," he grimaces knowing he isn't in the position to call her Looney. However, he waves you away and you comply.

        "Thank you, Draco." you smile and sit down next to Luna. She moves the books away from you to besides Draco.

        "Tell me when you see anyone alright?" he hisses and you nod, sit up and alert. You knew he meant Slytherins. Slytherins were usually seen as proud, rude, and naturally talented, but sometimes talent only brings you so far. Luna glances at you and smiles softly but returns her attention to her book. After quite a while, you still hadn't seen anyone suspicious. Draco drops his quill into the inkpot and looks up and glances around. He looks over at you and is about to say something but leaves.

        "Goodbye, Draco," you call out hoarsely and he returns a sharp yet nervous glare. You grin back, humored by his desperate attempt not to stain his reputation with being "normal".

        "Did the Gurdyroot infusion make your throat sore?" Luna asks with concern. You shake your head with a grim smile.

        "I-" you grimace at the cracking of your voice. "I was practicing for Quidditch tryouts," you explain. "Just as a replacement if any actual players get injured or tired." you put your hands in your pockets again bashfully. Luna sets her book down with a smile.

        "I'm sorry I wasn't there." she murmurs and takes your hand out of your pockets again which slightly confuses you.

        "Well, I'm glad you weren't. It was quite embarrassing," you mumble as your face grows hot in embarrassment.

        "Next time, invite me over," she says, squeezing your hand lightly which makes you blush a little.

        "I'll try." you smile back, moving your hand from under her's uneasily but she doesn't seem to mind this. You need to get the antidote made quickly. "I'm going to go." you excuse yourself. "Sorry," you say, feeling guilty for leaving her alone. She nods with a smile.

        "Good luck with the antidote," she whispers with a small smile. Leaving the library you return back to Hogsmeade. You had both Gurdyroots and castor oil. Now you just need Wiggentree branches. Hogsmeade is completely blanketed by snow, no plants were seen to exist in the relative area. You had no idea what you were doing in Hogsmeade but you were so accustomed to coming there. You don't know how you walk all the way here without realizing what you need wouldn't likely exist here. But then were did Wiggentrees exist?

        So you ask around and find out that you could find them in the Forbidden Forest. Another rule you'd break to resolve your troubles. It would be a lot easier to just confess the truth to Snape or Dumbledore but then the dread of being expelled repelled you from that route. You don't know if you want to enter the Forbidden Forest though. There were many dark creatures lurking about in it and there was a reason as to why it's called the Forbidden Forest. By the time you return to your dorm, sweat is pouring down your face and your heart is at an uncomfortable pace. Your hands were trembling violently as you try to put a couple of things that would help you along your journey into your satchel. Slinging it over your shoulder you wipe your hands on your cloak and take a shaky breath. "What's wrong, [Y/N]?" your roommate's voice makes you jump and you look over and you can't even smile due to how nervous you were.

        "I-I'm going to get some Wiggentrees." you sigh shakily.

        "Ok? Maybe you should go tomorrow." your roommate suggests seeing your anxiety.

        "No, it's alright." you smile and your lips twitch due to how tense you were.

        "Are you sure? You don't seem ready." they glance at your stiff shoulders and shaking legs.

        "Well I have to go someday," you say taking a shaky step and you almost trip over your own feet that began to buckle.

        "You want me to go with you?" your roommate follows you out your room.

        "No, it's fine, I'll be back soon," you say, reminding yourself you'd go check what a Wiggentree looks like. 

        "You sure? No offense, but you're not the most athletic or reflexive person I know." they walk after you. You are slightly hurt by their words only because how true they were.

        "I know," you say a bit harsher than you wanted. "I'm sorry, I'll be fine," you say and leave the kitchen in a hurry.

        The Forbidden Forest is lined with gnarled trees and the trees shadow over each other. Despite the forest being blanketed in snow, the snow seemed to be black in the forest. Perhaps it isn't such a great idea to depart so late. Walking into the forest, you pull out two pages you had torn from the library books. You had asked Hermione to show you how to tear the pages out without being hexed or jinxed. You would be sure to repair them when you returned. If you returned. You didn't know if Wiggentrees grew in the Winter and you scold yourself for not properly reading the pages on Wiggentrees but at the same time you were so tense you couldn't think straight.

        Every whistle of the wind and rustle of the leaves would cause you to become even tenser. However you don't dare touch any tree for support, fearful something would lash out. Looking around you look for anything similar to the Wiggentree. It is getting dark and your pace quickens in attempt to find the tree twigs. "Lumos," you mumble despite the forest hardly being dark yet. Maybe you were walking in circles, maybe that's what the Forbidden Forest did to you. Examining your surroundings you find yourself growing dizzy. Every tree seems the same. Panic seizes you and quickens your pulse and pace. Realizing you were only going to get yourself more lost you stop in your tracks. You take a deep breath and your wand immediately slips out of your hands. The light and your wand disappear from sight which causes you to further panic. Rustling from behind you alarms you further and you scramble to the ground looking for your wand. The presence grows closer and you manage to find your wand but your head blanks out on any defensive spells. All of a sudden all you can remember are potion names. Your roommate was right. The Forbidden Forest is your deathbed.

        "[Y/N]?" your roommate calls out. You turn around in surprise. "You alright?" they help you up and you sigh in relief. "We thought you fell into a hole when your light went out." they dust you off. We? Behind them is Luna who smiles courteously at you.

        "Sorry," you grip your roommate's arm for support. "Have either of you come across a Wiggentree by chance?" you ask, pulling out the page with the picture of the tree. Your roommate glances at it and points across from you.

        "There's one right there," they state and you look blankly at the tree. Thank goodness your roommate and Luna had come or you'd be lost and empty-handed.

        "Let's just quickly get out of here." you walk over and set down your satchel to climb the tree.

        "[Y/N], don't climb that tree," Luna calls out and walks over as quickly as she can. Unfortunately, you had already reached the first branch. "[Y/N] [L/N] do not touch that branch!" she yells which surprises you. "Get down here right now!" she demands and you begin to do so. She stares at you impatiently and you look feel something crawl across your hand. Looking up you find little green plants skittering down the trunk of the tree. Terrified you let go of the trunk and fall to the ground, the snow cushioning your fall a bit only because you hadn't climbed so high.

        Luna reaches into her pockets and tosses something onto the ground. The creatures run past you and start crowding around the things Luna had just scattered on the ground. "Now hurry," she says but not to you. Hearing this, anger stirs in your chest but you push away these feelings. Your roommate climbs up the tree and breaks off several branches and tosses them to you. You pick them up and put them in your satchel. You wait for your roommate to climb off the tree. The creatures seem to be done feasting on whatever Luna gave them and they began to run back to you two. "Watch your eyes!" Luna warns and you wipe your hands on your cloak impatiently.

        You knew your roommate couldn't shimmy down the tree any faster than they currently were doing. Using your satchel you sweep the critters away from the two of you. Your roommate jumps off and suddenly the creatures are jumping up and down. You recall Luna's warning and you notice in the corner of your eye one of them pushing off the trunk of the tree at your roommate. However, it seems quite slow as it lingers on the trunk to rocket towards your roommate's face. You move your hand up and feel a small bit of pain pulse through your hand. Suddenly the twig creatures were all attacking you. You somehow manage to defend yourself and your roommate from the violent creatures mostly by deflecting them with your arm. You were glad you decide to try out for Quidditch. The three of your run away from the Wiggentree and you take a break once you knew they had stopped following you. Your chest heaves as you gulp down the frigid cold air. "Sorry," you breathe hard.

        "It's alright, just tell us about this stuff. We're not friends for nothing." your roommate sighs, their cheeks flushed from the wind. You look over at Luna who’s several feet behind and whose feet are completely covered in snow. Her fingers and ears were red from the cold.

        "Are you alright, Luna?" you ask. She nods.

        "Yes, however, my feet numb from the snow," she comments, pulling her scarlet foot out of the snow. You stare at it grimly.

        "I'm sorry," you mumble. "Would you like to wear my shoes?" you offer. She shakes her head which frustrates you. "I'm sorry," you mumble, rubbing your neck. "Do any of you know the way back?" you ask. Your roommate looks over at Luna who smiles.

        Within a few minutes, all three of you were back at Hogwarts safe and sound. You were constantly looking back at Luna's feet which made you feel terribly guilty every time you look at them. Why were you waiting for Wednesday to get Luna a new pair of shoes? Why did you choose esthetics over utility? Why did they follow you into the forest? Why didn't you listen to Luna? The list of terrible choices you had made just continued. You were so selfish. "I'm sorry," you say. "I'm sorry," you repeat, fiddling with the Wiggentree twigs stashed in your pockets. But your apologies meant nothing yet. You had to change.

        "You don't have to apologize." Luna smiles brightly and touches your hand with her cold ones. "Just tell us next time." she squeezes your fingers gently which were slick with blood. You pull your hand rudely out and she looks at her stained hand.

        "I'm sorry, Luna." you felt so guilty but also determined to make the antidote. "I'll have your shoes by tomorrow." you smile meekly at her and she beams in response.

        "You should go to Madam Pomfrey's to examine your hand." she points out. You nod.

        "You two aren't hurt are you?" you ask, scanning your roommate and looking down at Luna's feet again. "Maybe you should come to Madam Pomfrey's with me," you tell Luna who smiles.

        "My feet are completely numb." she agrees and looks at her feet stoically.

        "I'm fine, I'll bring your stuff back to the dorm for you." your roommate offers with a smile. You hand them the satchel and they walk off. You start walking but immediately you notice the lack of Luna's presence. Turning around you find her looking at you with an expression of surprise through she always had a look of wonder on her face.

        "Would you like to help me?" she asks and you nod reaching out to her and she grabs a hold of your arm tightly and stumbles her way across the hallways with a smile. When you pass the Quidditch tryout poster that displays the substitute players you duck your head, already knowing the results. Luna doesn't say anything either when she glances at you only confirming your suspicions.


	8. Parting

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        It was Wednesday and you were impatient to receive Luna's shoes. Constantly throughout your classes, your mind would drift back to the shoes. You hardly remembered what they looked like so your imagination ran wild. You were especially looking forward to Luna's reaction and the fact that she wouldn't be constantly walking through the snow unprotected. You tap the tip of your quill pen on the parchment, dotting the entire sheet with ink. As soon as your last period ends you jump off your seat and rush out the classroom and towards Hogsmeade. Putting back your things was a bother and you were too excited to stop at your room. You pretty much ran all the way to Hogsmeade which was quite a feat for you and only heightened your enthusiasm.

        Entering the store the owner grins back at your blissful expression. "I've got your shoes here, madam!" he roars and pulls a dozen of boxes from under the counter so you can choose the best one. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he chuckles and you start opening all the boxes. After going through a tedious process you find the perfect shoes.

        "Thank you very much, sir!" you grin, speaking in a whisper. Your voice was still hoarse.

        "I'm glad you're satisfied!" he wipes his nose with an accomplished look. You walk back to Hogwarts, your pulse racing along with your thoughts. You were delighted to finally do something right. On your way you decided to buy some socks as well, unsure whether she had any, though also assuming she did. You were extremely pleased with your purchases and return to Hogwarts while managing to enter the Ravenclaw tower. You find Luna's dorm and you knock on her door but no one answers so you sit down next to her door waiting for her roommate or her to come by. You look hopefully over at every Ravenclaw student in passing with an overly enthusiastic expression. Some of them return a look of confusion while others smile back or simply ignore you.

        Despite an extended period of time, your enthusiasm doesn’t wane. You smile softly at the box and from time to time you would peek inside the shoe box. "You finally got your shoes?" a conceited voice chimes. Looking up you find yourself looking at the same Ravenclaw boy again.

        "Yes," you say with a smile and polite nod. He grabs the box out of your hands rudely.

        "Are they for Looney?" he chuckles and tosses them back to your dismay. The shoes scatter on the floor. "Can you not give her them? I wouldn't want to be wearing the same shoes as her." he grimaces to himself and gives her dorm door a look of disapproval. You place the shoes back into the box neatly, ignoring the boy. "Are you going to leave?" he asks.

        "No," you shake your head with a weary smile. He was getting on your nerves and despite trying to understand him, you simply could not comprehend why he would be so rude to Luna. Perhaps it was due to his ignorance of Luna. "Luna is a good person, I don't understand why you must bash on her." your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

        "Well, no matter how good of a person she is, she's still crazy. She'll believe anything she hears." he shakes his head. "She trusts almost everyone," he chuckles in amusement.

        "Well, I think it'd be nice to have people believe in you," you reply softly. "I don't think believing in someone is wrong but rather the person who is lying, if they are lying. If not, I don't see why there is no reason to believe in them." The boy grows frustrated.

        "Will you believe me if I say that Luna is crazy?" he asks.

        "Well, no because I trust my judgment over yours," you explain calmly. You didn't understand where his aggression stemmed from. "Why are you so angry at Luna?" you ask.

        "Because she's disgraceful! I'm supposed to be associated with someone like her?!" his voice begins to rise. You wanted to say she should be disgraceful to be associated with someone like him but you found that overly aggressive and just extremely rude.

        "You aren't Luna so you shouldn't be associated with her?" you note, slipping the shoe box's cover on. The boy is enraged at your calm demeanor. He lets out his frustration on the shoe box. Using his foot he swings back to give it a good kick. Reacting quickly to this, you shield the box with your arm. Pain pulsates through your arm and shoulder as he tries to destroy the shoe box. With every hit, your anger levels also grew as well. "What is your point of doing this?" you ask hoarsely as you stand up angrily but you don't yell at him. "I'm sorry, could you please leave?" you ask softly but sternly.

        "Are you just as crazy as Looney?" he asks but much less confident this time.

        "Perhaps but I am happy to be as 'crazy' as Luna," you state, straining your throat so that your voice may be heard. He glares at you but leaves. Your shoulders relax and you smile to yourself as you sit back on the floor. Opening the damaged box, you are relieved to see the shoes were still safe. You didn't think Luna would mind the box too much. The love potion would probably forgive you too. Throbbing arms cradling the box, you sit outside Luna's dorm staring at the ceiling of the hallways. 

        "Would you like to come in or do you prefer to sit on the ground?" a soft voice asks. You look up to find Luna looking at you with a dreamy smile. "I'm sorry you had to be involved with that," she says, opening the door for you.

        "You were there?" you ask, flushing due to your outburst towards the boy.

        "Well, I only heard the part where you say, 'I am happy to be as 'crazy' as Luna', and a little before that." she quotes which embarrasses you further.

        "Please don't quote that," you cover your flushed face. "That was very embarrassing," you mumble, your voice going with every word. A soft smile plays on her lips.

        "I can tell because of how red your ears are," she whispers. "In fact, your actions are very honest. When you're tense, your shoulders become stiff. When you're nervous your fingers look for something to do, usually in your pockets, and your hands get awfully sweaty. When you're embarrassed your ears flush red." she smiles brightly. "That one's my favorite," she says which only causes your face to grow hotter.

        "That's even more embarrassing," you mumble. Luna laughs softly and sits down on the floor. "Oh, that's right." you take a seat on the floor as well. "I got you some shoes and socks." you hand the box and package of socks to her.

        "That's very kind of you, [Y/N]." she smiles and receives the box. She tries them on and you're glad they fit her feet but still give a little room so that her feet can grow. She sits back down on the floor, crossing her legs. "I hope you didn't bring the antidote today," she says which sets an uneasiness in your chest. You smile, looking at the ground and shove your hands into your pockets.

        "No," you mumble. You're hit with a mixture of feelings. Guilt. Shame. Dread. Your chest throbbed in discomfort. You couldn't shake the miserable feelings you had after you had realized that just in the short span of a few days you had somehow fallen in love with Luna Lovegood. And suddenly you wanted her to be in love and the mere thought of just stalling the creation of the antidote sickened you. You felt repulsed at the brief thought that had flickered through your mind. You chest was burning and there was nothing you could but endure it. "I'll have it by tomorrow." you force a smile, the corner of your lips twitch easily from the pain and disgust you were feeling. Not that you said it you weren't going to go back on your words.

        "Can I spend the last remaining time with you?" she asks, her hands touch yours but you felt like if you allowed this you were also enabling your ulterior motive.  Retracting your hand despite your face growing red from the contact you shake your head.

        "I (have) to make (the) potion today." some words are silent because of the straining of your throat. You find yourself unable to look her in the eyes. The timing of finding out you were in love with her was terrible.

       "Once you finish?" she suggests gently.

        "Perhaps," you croak while smiling faintly at Luna. "I'm going to go make it now that I have the ingredients." you wipe your hands on your pants while getting up. "I'm sorry you had to get into the mess but I'm very glad we got to meet and I hope we can still be friends after this," you say sincerely.

        "We will." she nods with such certainty that you can't help but believe her and this gets a big smile out of you. You were happy enough as just her friend. "See you later," she whispers softly and you nod with a sad smile. The next time you saw her, perhaps she wouldn't be like what she is now. At least maybe you'd fall out of love with her. Returning to your dormitory you sit on your bed pondering whether you should start on the potion immediately. So many conflicting feelings were racing through your head. You felt so disgusted with your hesitation and forced yourself to the library to find Hermione. Unfortunately, you could not find her. You sigh in relief and then immediately grimace at this.

        Hermione would come to the library. You should wait.

        Wasn't this stalling? How was stalling to make the antidote going to help Luna? Didn't want to help Luna? Didn't you care about Luna? If so you would make the antidote for her.

        So, okay, you were going to make the antidote. Why were you waiting for Hermione to stroll in the library? When have been so unproductive with something you wanted to happen?

        Well running around Hogwarts wasn't going to help. Would it? You can search for her and then come back to the library. Standing and waiting for things to happen was the worst.

        Despite telling yourself all these things you couldn't bring yourself to find Hermione. Instead, you headed back to the Ravenclaw tower. Before you could get there you encountered Luna and you smiled uneasily at her, face burning and hands clammy. "Do you need more gurdyroots?" she asks and you shake your head.

        "(I ju-)st want to..." you clear your throat nervously, "be with you (a bit) longer before I give you the antidote." you say hoarsely and your pain pulsates through your throat and chest. Luna, however, is ecstatic.

        "May we go to Hogsmeade?" she beams and you nod hesitantly. "Would you mind waiting here?" she touches your hand gently which causes you to blush. In a couple of minutes, Luna is wearing a blue beanie and scarf. "Shall we go," a soft smile plays on her lips and her cold fingertips take a hold of your hand. You try to respond but you had pushed your voice to its limits so instead, you give a small nod. You decided to push away your feelings and simply accompany her as a friend so you wouldn't be constantly ruining the mood with any awkward behavior.

        The two of you leave to Hogsmeade and both of you relished the variety of foods of each vendor. The two of you also went to Tomes and Scrolls a renown bookstore in Hogsmeade. Luna checked through multiple books and she was punished with the Thief's Charm when she became absorbed with one of the books. You quickly paid the owner for it and they quickly reversed the effects also warning Luna to be careful. Luna then takes you to some odd places which turn out to be extremely entertaining or interesting. Luna seemed to know every nook and cranny of Hogsmeade.

        Finally, Luna took you to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, it was an odd choice due to the weather and temperature but you complied with Luna's wishes. Turns out they were selling hot chocolate floats to accompany the weather. Luna choice vanilla for her ice-cream and also bought some pudding along with her float. The two of you sat next to the window watching the various students passing by. Holding the float in your hands you grin as it warms up your hands. "Perhaps you should come over some time so that you may taste my father's Gurdyroot infusion." she grins and you shake your head, laughing silently. She drinks her ice-cream float enthusiastically. Her smile was infectious and you didn't know how you could be grinning so hard without your face getting tired. You take a sip from your float and look outside. It was beginning to snow.

        _"We should head back soon,"_ you write on a napkin and show Luna who smiles.

        "Perhaps we could wait it out?" she suggests gently while cupping her hands around yours. For the first time during the trip your smile wavers. You remember your feelings for Luna and her false ones towards you. You try to hold your smile but no matter how hard you try you can't do so. Your hands squeeze around your cup and you pull your hands from Luna's. You shove your hands deep into your pockets, you felt like crying.

        How could you betray her like this? Push away your feelings and act like her friend? She was still wrongly in love with you and you had abused your power in this relationship. You were using her kindness. Why were you feeling so sorry for yourself? Just fix the problem. This was one thing only you could do. Something you were in control of and could make right. Luna was your responsibility. The solution you so desperately craved was right before you yet you pushed it away for your own selfish desires. You sigh and quickly scrawl on the napkin.  _"We should head back, who knows how long it could be snowing for. ~~Plus I-,~~ "_ you smile curtly at her and show her the words.

        "That's a shame," she sighs still with an optimistic smile. "I would like to spend some more time with you." You smile softly nodding. Luna still converses to you happily and you do your best to reply over paper though Luna sometimes spoke so fast by the time you showed her your writing it was irrelevant. After finishing your floats, the two of you returned to Hogwarts. You were determined to make the antidote as soon as you returned. You followed Luna all the way to the Ravenclaw tower mostly because you couldn't leave her without any more paper to excuse yourself. "I hope your potion goes well but that I don't stop seeing you this way." she grins and you laugh quietly shaking your head with a parting smile.

        You knew she definitely wouldn't love you after she drank the antidote and that made you feel a bit lonely but you were also excited for her to return back to her old self. "Goodbye, [Y/N]." she smiles, touching your arm with a melancholy look and leans forward but you push her back gently while shaking your head. You couldn't even smile at this. You wanted to leave but you didn't. Luna smiles with a lonely expression on her face that broke your heart but you knew she didn't know what she was doing. "I'm sorry," she murmurs with a soft smile and her hand drops from your arm. "I wish you luck, [Y/N]," she smiles sincerely. You smile back and you watch Luna enter the Ravenclaw tower.

        You went back to the library where you met Hermione and you asked her about the antidote's recipe. She explained it to you in which you listened to intently and repeated back to her a couple of times. Once you had gotten it correct several times you returned back to your dorm. Spilling the ingredients on the floor you roll up your sleeves to reveal a few bruises on your hands. You first make the base of the potion and begin adding Wiggentree twigs until it turned green. You did this with the other ingredients and each created a color change. This took extreme concentration and ate into your dinner time. Luckily you were into potion brewing so you were completely absorbed into brewing the antidote. The resulting liquid was clear and you let it sit in the cauldron until it cooled before pouring it into a flask.

        You sigh and collapse onto your bed and raise the flask to the light. You imagine what it would be like after Luna takes the antidote.Would she still be the same? Would you still be in love with her? Did you somehow drink a love potion? Would Luna avoid you? After all, you had allowed her do plenty of romantic gestures such as the kiss on the cheek a few days ago. Even if it had caught you by surprise, she could still be very embarrassed by her actions despite not being in complete control of them. All you hoped was that Luna would still be friends with you. Your thoughts began to slow down and your eyelids were growing heavy with sleep. Your hand drops to your chest as you close your eyes to get some rest.


	9. Double Trouble

****

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        Hand the bottle over to Luna, let her drink it. Done. You constantly repeated these instructions in your head throughout your classes. You had decide to find Luna and give it to her during breakfast but you didn't see her. Then you pushed it back to lunch but you didn't want to perform such a self-incriminating act before everyone. But it didn't even matter because you couldn't find Luna again during lunch. This worried you so you left the Great Hall to search for her. Perhaps she didn't want to drink it that badly, but you trusted Luna. She was very open about her plans and she always followed through.

        Her dormitory was likely the place she would be in. You asked another Ravenclaw, who you recognized as Cho, to open the door for you. Just as you enter a flood of Ravenclaw students were laughing and you noticed the same boy from the shoe incident as the leader. Cho is as surprised as you are. Ignoring the crowd you thanked Cho before running to Luna's dormitory. You knocked on her door lightly and hear a knock back. "Luna?" you call out as best you can.

        "[Y/N], could you unlock the door for me?" she calls out.

        “I can’t, is there a spell for this?” you jiggle the doorknobs futilely. 

        "The spell is Alohomora." she pronounces it carefully for you. You fumble out your wand and repeat her words.

        "Alohomora," you mumble and Luna opens the door and she beams at you.

        "Thank you very much," she says and looks about the hallway anxiously. "Have you seen my wand?" she asks.

        "No, where did you put it?" you ask.

        "Perhaps the nargles took it?" she frowns, deeply concerned. "But I was wearing my charm."

        "I don't think it was the nargles, Luna." your eyebrows furrow. "Where did you last put your wand?" you ask. Luna stares out into the hallway dreamily.

        "Before dinner, I had it behind my ear, I don't recall having it when I came back," you comment. "When I walked past a few Ravenclaws I did hear them laughing. I assume they know where my wand has gone." she grins and you nod grimly. The two of you start asking around the Ravenclaw tower but not many people seemed to be in their dorm. This reminds you of the Ravenclaw boy you saw leading the horde of Ravenclaw students.

        "I think I know where it is," you whisper, your voice was almost gone from interrogating the others. You lead Luna to the Great Hall where you search for the Ravenclaw boy.

        "I see my wand." Luna tugs on your sleeve with a grin and skips over to the table. You walk after her quickly. "Thank you for finding my wand." she tugs her wand out of the Ravenclaw's hands. His look of surprise quickly becomes despise.

        "I don't think you deserve that wand Looney." he grabs for the wand but she steps away and he misses also causing him to fall out of his chair.

        "A witch does not choose her wand." she smiles whimsically. The boy glares at her with hatred and grabs at his wand. The Great Hall's eyes were all on the two. You grope at your wand uneasily and watching his hand move towards Luna.

        "Expelliarmus," he yells which surprises Luna but she quickly deflects the spell with Protego. The two of them go off into a wand fight. The boy was screaming out curses and Luna would just use Protego. The fight was growing tedious and going nowhere and you were angry towards the boy’s irrational hatred towards Luna, at least you couldn’t understand the reason. You were nervous to intercept the fight and add attention to yourself but if you had to you would. You didn't know if it was your place to interject the fight either so you wait patiently with your hand on your wand. The boy was getting tired of screaming so much while Luna still stood there calmly. "Reducto!" he yells and flails his arms towards Luna. Luna again protects herself and immediately with a flick of her wrist returns a spell.

        "Expelliarmus," she calls back and a streak of scarlet light dispels the boy's wand. He is completely possessed by his fury and scrambles for his wand. "Stupefy," she says simply and the match is ended. Everyone is in complete silence for a moment but then they all start yelling at each other in surprise. Neville, Ginny, Harry and the others all walk over to Luna to praise her. Luna's grey eyes flicker over across the room to you and you smile back. She certainly bested the boy.

        You walk over and your hand is on the antidote's flask. You weren't sure if this was good timing but you took her hand in yours and give her the potion. Immediately Snape bursts in and the room instantly became silent. All eyes on Luna, everyone start walking away from Luna except a few people including Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and you. You quickly retract your hand along with the antidote into your pocket. Snape glides over promptly and grabs a hold of your arm specifically.

        "Ms. [L/N], Ms. Lovegood," he growls. "You're coming with me," he says and with a flick of his wrist, the Ravenclaw boy is scrambling. "You too," Snape seethes and lets go of your arm, staring intently at you with his pitch black eyes. You walk out the Great Hall with Luna, the boy, and Snape following after you. "Return to your lunch, while you can." Snape snaps and everyone is scrawling to their tables.

        "I'll explain to them you weren't involved." Luna smiles and touches your hand. You shake your head sadly and Snape tells you three to be silent while guiding you to the headmaster's room. There everyone was talking over each other. Well, the boy was just trying to talk over Luna because you couldn't speak. Dumbledore nods calmly despite the overlapping conversations of the boy, Luna, and Snape. He wasn't angry at anyone, he didn't reveal much of his opinion either. He just sat there and listened while Snape sent him desperate glances trying to sway his opinion. Snape made many suggestions but with Dumbledore his decisions were powerless. Dumbledore let you all off with a light warning but he did accept one of Snape's terms understanding that some punishment had to be done.

        "Well if that is all, you may be on your way." Dumbledore smiles warmly at the three of you.

        "Actually I would like to speak with [L/N]," Snape adds and the Ravenclaw boy leaves quickly with a small smirk on his face. Luna, however, stays in her seat. "You can leave, Lovegood." Snape hisses. 

        "[Y/N] cannot speak, so you may want to push this back," Luna retorts.

        "I believe she can write," Snape raises his eyebrows at you and you nod submissively, pushing Luna's shoulder gently as a gesture for her to leave. Luna complies to your wishes. "You do know what this is about don't you?" Snape asks. "It's quite convenient that you've lost your voice," he says.

        "Now, Severus," Dumbledore interjects and Snape looks over at the headmaster. "We suspect that you may have used a love potion," Dumbledore says. You nod silently, your hand touches your antidote's flask anxiously. Noticing your hands deep in your pockets, Snape walks around you while watching your pockets. His gaze was causing you to sweat bullets.

        "What is in your pocket that is so interesting?" Snape asks, seizing your hand and you almost drop the antidote. Snape snatches it and stares at it, his eyes slowly moving from the flask to you. "This is an antidote." he shoves the bottle before your face. His grip on it was so strong that his fingers were trembling. "Is this a love potion antidote?" he asks menacingly. You nod quietly and Dumbledore raises his eyebrows.

        "Would you mind explaining to us what had happened?" Dumbledore asks, handing you a piece of parchment. You start writing the entire story except you leave Fred and George as a single anonymous figure. You hand back the parchment to Dumbledore who is quite surprised by your story. "Why this is interesting," he nods. "Severus, give the antidote to the girl now," he smiles at the professor who hesitates.

        "Should we not be giving it to Ms. Lovegood?" he asks.

        "She will give it to Ms. Lovegood, am I right?" Dumbledore looks at you and you nod vigorously. Snape glares at you and reluctantly hands you the antidote back. "We can not always be fixing things for them, Severus," Dumbledore adds looking at Snape who submits to his words. You delicately place the flask back into your cloak's pocket. "I encourage experimenting but I wouldn't want a mess like this to happen again. So you may experiment under the supervision of Professor Snape." Dumbledore grins. You are surprised at how lenient the headmaster of Hogwarts was. Snape is completely shocked by his decision.

        "But she had broken a rule!" Snape says in frustration.

        "We've all broken rules. Sometimes they are accidents and sometimes not. But in many cases, it is because we do not understand the meaning of the rule." Dumbledore nods. "I do believe you have learned your lesson? Also get Madam Pomfrey to check on your voice." he smiles at you, his eyes crinkling. You smile back and nod sincerely, grateful that Dumbledore was such a kind headmaster. You leave the headmaster's office after Snape sets out a strict procedure that you had to go through to make any forbidden potions. You were also not allowed to speak about this compromise or other students would see it as rewarding breaking rules. Snape even considered casting a spell on you to keep it a secret but Dumbledore intercepted him, commenting that you were currently mute and that Snape has to trust you.

        The hallways were barren and you remember that you had to give Luna her antidote. You wondered where she had gone. A huge part of your stress had been relieved with your secret out. Now you just had to find Luna but you decided to go to Madam Pomfrey first. Your throat was itching like crazy and you wanted your voice back. So you leave to Madam Pomfrey for help, while walking there you don't see Luna. You wonder where she had gone. You were slightly disappointed she hadn't waited for you but you reminded yourself she had missed all her morning classes. You decided to rest at Madam Pomfrey's where she helped you regain your voice once again. When you left to search for Luna again you were bombarded with students. "Why did Snape call you over too? What's your involvement with the case? Are you on Looney’s side or the other guys?" they ask in rapid secession.

        "I was only helping find Luna's wand." you shrug and suddenly you're pulled away by someone.

        "Everyone go away! Can't you see she needs some rest? She just came out of Madam Pomfrey's for goodness sake!" Hermione waves everyone away.

        "Yeah, just go to your classes and do whatever you do there!" Ron glares at the students and pushes them out of the way. The students didn't stick around for too long since you weren't majorly involved in the incident.

        "Don't you know you're not supposed to feed these sharks information? If you do they'll never stop pestering you." Hermione shakes her head and releases your hand. You laugh at Hermione's scolding.

        "Thanks, guys. Would you perhaps know where Luna is?" you ask tentatively. Hermione nods.

        "She was in a similar position so I took her to my room." Hermione nods and she leads you towards the Gryffindor girl dormitories. Once she takes you to her dorm room she turns to leave, "I have to accompany Ronald and Harry to Hogsmeade. Hopefully, Luna can keep you company," Hermione smiles apologetically and leaves after opening the door for you. You enter to find Luna sitting on the floor reading a Quibbler magazine. You walk over and hand her the antidote.

        "Let's hope this works," you say and she takes the flask delicately into her hands. She looks at it and then back at you.

        "Thank you, [Y/N]," she says and drinks the entire bottle. You were sweating bullets and your shoulders were tense in anticipation. She looks up with a smile. "It worked," she confirms the viability of the potion. You just stare at her with a smile. It was kind of unbelievable. This was so anticlimactic. You had expected some revelation in Luna or for you to somehow notice that the potion worked but there was no physical reactions you had noticed.

        "I'm glad," you grin despite a part of you still wishing she had fallen in love with you despite the love potion. "Are we still friends?" you ask, sitting down next to her.

        "Of course," she nods happily. "I also have the most recent Quibbler magazine for your roommate," she picks up the copy besides her.

        "Thanks, Luna." you smile and flip open it to read it. Luna smiles as you read the magazine and returns her attention to her copy. Despite acting like you were reading the magazine you were thinking about other things. Was Luna just nice to everyone? It seemed that she was simply like this which was bad because it meant you would still be in love with her. How would you fall out of love with her? Perhaps you should ignore her? But that was just rude.

        "Page six has some interesting creatures," Luna points and you realize you hadn't flipped the page at all in the five minutes you were staring at it. You frantically flip to page six but only succeed dropping the magazine and embarrassing yourself. Luna smiles patiently and you pick it up with shaky hands and she flips the pages for you. "Wrackspurts. I told you about them before," she says softly and begins to explain the creatures which actually allowed you to immerse yourself in the magazine. The rest of the time the two of you spent your time in Hermione's room reading the Quibbler and playing with her things. Then Hermione came back and found the two of you messing with her things and forced both of you to clean up the mess and then kicked you out.

        "Thank you, Hermione, you truly are an angel." you smile as the two of you leave. Hermione raises her eyebrows glancing at Luna. "Don't worry, Luna is better." you nod at Luna who smiles back.

        "That is thanks to you as well, Hermione." Luna nods politely with a warm smile. "I'm glad you were able to help [Y/N] make the antidote." she thanks. Hermione nods with an affectionate smile at the two of you.

        "I'm just glad you two are alright," she says. "Now go, and never come back to my room." she chuckles and pushes the two of you out playfully.

        "Yes, Hermione." you laugh and leave her room.


	10. Secerts

**Luna Lovegood x Fem! Hufflepuff! Reader:**

        It had been a year and Luna was the same as ever which surprised and relieved you. You were glad Luna remained the same quirky and pleasant friend as before. However, you also found that you had become much more emotionally invested in Luna. You thought the summer would distance her from you and dissolve your painful crush for Luna but it hadn't worked. When you returned to school you were immediately hit by the same star-struck feeling when you saw her. She also was unimaginably more phenomenal than you remembered her to be. On the other hand,  Luna asked whether you had eaten enough at home because you had lost quite a bit of weight which was a result from trying to play Quidditch with Ginny over the summer.

        It was difficult to not be so enthusiastic around her and your mind was constantly questioning whether you were acting as normal as possible. You spoke constantly about her around the others so it was painfully obvious to them how much you liked the girl, especially Ginny. Luna on the other hand, knew you were in love but assumed it was someone. "Could you not just ask her for some closure?" Ginny asks while the two of you head outside so that you can help her practice for Quidditch matches. "Are you sure you don't need any help with that?" she asks, glancing at the net filled with quaffles you were dragging along. The two of you became quite close after you found out she was part of the Quidditch team. The two of you often practiced together. You would hit the quaffles towards her or just around the field for her to hit.

        "It's no problem." you laugh and she smiles back.

        "Alright," she nods.

        "That would be nice but I think it's better to remain as friends." you sigh replying to the previous conversation while playing with the cork necklace around your neck. Ginny laughs at this.

        "But do you think she also wants to be just friends?" Ginny asks but you felt like she knew the answer was already yes.

        "Unfortunately there's a ninety nine percent chance it's yes." you sigh, staring at the charm in your fingers.

        "But if it doesn't come from her there's still that one percent. And as long as you know that you're going to be hanging on by that one percent. It's painful to watch you know?" she laughs, "Plus Luna won't mind. Up," she commands quickly and hops onto her broom. You smile at the truth of her words. It gave you a bit of hope but also a lot of dread.

        "I don't think I'm brave enough to ask," you mumble and look up to watch Ginny floating on her broom.

        "Well it's the same for me," she sighs.

        "With Harry?" you smile while raising your eyebrow. A blush rises to her cheeks and she whizzes away. You grin to yourself and watch Ginny flying around the field. You pick up a quaffle and hit it best you can towards her. You keep hitting them and Ginny does her best to catch them and throw them back which you would try to hit back into the field again. Then Ginny catches a few of the quaffles but doesn't throw them back signally a rest. She flies over and you notice her gaze was elsewhere.

        "Hello Luna!" she calls out which takes you a few seconds to process. You look over to find the small blonde walking over with a bright smile.

        "Hello Ginny, [Y/N]." she nods. You glance at Ginny nervously who smiles back casually. "Why did you not join the Quidditch team this year?" Luna questions you.

        "I-um- I was not prepared?" you say in the form of a question. You feel yourself blushing but she probably couldn't tell because everyone's cheeks were flushed from the cold anyways. Luna nods at this and diverts her attention to Ginny.

        "Well, at least the two of you won't have to have a match. I wouldn't know who to cheer for." she laughs. "I suppose I could cheer for both of you." she smiles, her gaze shifting elsewhere as she becomes immersed in her thoughts. You smile at her dreamy look and Ginny grins at you.

        "Well if you're going to watch Luna, you should watch from under that tree." Ginny comments, pointing at the tree far from the field.

        "Oh that's quite alright, I won't be staying. I'm on my way to the library." she nods which causes Ginny to look at you. You return a questioning look, confused as to why she was staring at you. "Well good luck to both of you." Luna waves goodbye and skips off to the school.

        "Would you like to accompany her?" Ginny points at Luna, flying over closer to you.

        "No, I have no business in the library." you smile while shaking your head. "Why don't we continue here?" you say as you pick a quaffle and toss it back to the beater's position on the field.

        "Next week is Valentine's Day, maybe you should send her a card?" Ginny suggests as she helps you collect the remaining stray quaffles.

        "Right, I should get you guys some cards." you realize and Ginny rolls her eyes.

        "Not us, just Luna," Ginny says and you shake your head.

        "I don't know Ginny." you say, "May we should just get back to practice?" you ask, grabbing a quaffle and your bat.

        "Did you know you met Luna on her birthday?" Ginny adds which causes you to send her a disapproving look.

        "I probably ruined her birthday Ginny." you laugh. "Can we just continue please?" you say and Ginny sighs and flies to the field. You start hitting the quaffles again towards her again. After practice, the two of you took a shower and Ginny kept pestering you about Luna.

        "Getting to know you was probably the best present Luna got," Ginny continues and you shake your head. "At least I know it's true for you." she grins and you blush.

        "Can we stop talking about her?" you question. "Let's talk about your brother or Harry. Who would you prefer?" you ask and she glares at you.

        "Neither," she grumbles. "Why don't you ask Luna if she likes anyone?" Ginny grins at you with a suggestive look. "See Luna's right there, go ask her!" she pushes you forward a bit.

        "Did you really bring me to the library just for this and how did we end up here?" you resist her gesture. The two of you are just watching Luna from a distance whispering rather loudly to each other. Luna notices you two and she beams and waves both of you over. You sigh and Ginny and you both go over to her table and you sit as far as possible from Luna without making it seem suspicious. Ginny clears her throat and glances at you. You glance at Luna who smiles innocently, oblivious to what was going on.

        "It's alright to sit next to me, there's no one sitting here." Luna smiles cordially at you and you uneasily sit beside her. Ginny stares at you intensely and you finally give in.

        "Ginny and I would like to know whether you like anyone." you clear your throat. Luna nods sincerely.

        "Of course." she smiles, her hands rested on her lap. This catches you of guard and your chest stings a bit from her words. You wipe your palms on your cloak and Ginny sees you withdrawing from the conversation immediately.

        "Who is it?" Ginny questions tentatively.

        "I thought it was obvious but I guess not," Luna raises her eyebrows in surprise with a grin. "I like all of you." Your shoulders lower from relief and the pain in your chest subsides.

        "We meant love." Ginny corrects.

        "Well my answer remains the same," Luna responds honestly with a soft smile. You liked how simple she was.

        "Who do you fancy, Luna" Ginny then corrects herself.

        "No one," Luna smiles politely. "Is there anyone you like romantically?" she asks the two of you. Ginny stares at you.

        "Everyone knows mine," Ginny mumbled while blushing.

        "Really? Who is it?" Luna asks with interest and you cover your mouth and clear your throat to avoid laughing. Ginny glares at you while pursing her lips, reluctant to answer the question.

        "Harry Potter," Ginny confesses after a moment of silence.

        "Harry is a very nice boy." Luna nods and then her gaze lands on you. Ginny turns her head and grins at you excitedly. 

        "I think..." you swallow, "Harry is also a very good person." you cough awkwardly and Ginny glares at you which causes you to sigh in defeat. "I like," your eyes flicker around the library, hoping you could distract the attention away from you.

        "It's fine if you don't want to tell us," Luna said with a smile giving you an option of escape. She touches your tense shoulders which relax slightly.

        "It doesn't really matter because I know they don't like me," you mumble bashfully, shoving your hands deep into your pockets. You don't dare look up at Luna's expression.

        "Well, I'm sure if you work hard enough you could get them to like you. After all, you are a lovely person." Luna says optimistically.

        "I guess I could try," you smile hopefully at Luna with a blush. "Any ways," you glance at Luna's book. "Have the nargles been bothering you lately?" you ask. She shakes her head.

        "Not recently, I'm glad they haven't stolen my shoes again." she beams at you.

        "Did you ever find your other pair of shoes?" Ginny questions and Luna nods.

        "Yes, remember that boy from last year that found my wand?" Luna asks and Ginny sends you a questioning look.

        "The one she fought with in the cafeteria," you explain and Ginny nods.

        "He also found my shoes." she smiles, "I've been wanting to ask him about the nargles but he always seems to be in a sour mood." she shakes her head pitifully. "Every time I see him I feel the presence of hordes of wrackspurts," she explains. "But I'll ask him one day about them. I suspect he knows something about the nargles." she leans in to whisper to both of you. Ginny grins and you smile at Luna's serious expression.

        After a while Ginny drags you our of the library to talk about Luna. "See you still have a chance!" Ginny says and you laugh at her enthusiasm of pairing you and Luna up.

        "You should send Harry a Valentine's card." you smile sincerely and her cheeks grow red. You liked how she blushed so honestly.

        "Maybe I will," she fiddles with her fingers. "Anyways, you definitely should send Luna one." she persists.

        "I will, and I'll give one to you too." you chuckle and she sighs with exasperation.

        "Well then get her something nice for her birthday," she says.

        "What do you think Luna would want for her birthday?" you ask while thinking about the things Luna was obsessed with. Magical creatures, books, charms, what else?

        "Make her something. She likes it when you make her things." Ginny notes and you nod. After conversing some more you leave Hogsmeade to find materials to make Luna something nice. Maybe you'd make a collection of the creatures she had lectured you about. So you bought a sketchbook with quality parchment and some good ink.

        After recording the mythical creatures you could remember her telling you about, throughout the rest of the week you paid multiple students who excelled in art to draw the creatures you described. You then choose the best pictures and stuck the pictures into the pages of the books. Then you asked Hermione to write down all the things you remembered about the creatures since she had much better penmanship than you did. You wanted to pay her for her hard work but she refused your money and decided it was the favor she promised you from last year, despite already doing a lot of other things you felt had already fulfilled that promise.

        After doing so you pieced together the collage of items into the book. The number of pictures and information only took up a quarter of the book. You also left a lot of space for Luna to add more things she discovered or knew about the creatures that you hadn't recalled. For the rest of the pages, she could fill them in with whatever she wanted. You then reviewed all the pages so they wasn't anything wrong with them. "Wow, you're such a good gift giver," your roommate says while eating a piece of toast. "I'm really glad that I'm friends with you." they chuckle watching you finish flipping through the book. Then on the first page, you scribble a message.

        "You're also an incredible gift giver." you smile at your roommate. "I think you might be more intuitive than I am which makes your gifts more meaningful thus better," you say but your roommate shakes their head.

        "I do it in the dullest way possible though." they laugh. You shut the book with a satisfied look. "My turn?" they ask, wiggling their fingers.

        "Go ahead," you hand them the book and they pull out some gift wrap and wrap up the present nicely. They were almost as good as the professionals, or at least that's what you thought. Your roommate however was too modest to admit it, saying they lacked the experience to become a professional.

        "Tomorrow is also the day you met Luna right? I remember because it was before Valentine's Day." they laugh and use the scissors to curl the ribbons before sticking it on the present. "Here you are." they hand you the present.

        "Thanks," you grin. "Now I'll make the Valentine's cards." This causes your roommate to raise their eyebrows and pull the card stock from your hands.

        "Merlin's pants! Just go to sleep." they chuckle, "You can finish it tomorrow." they push you gently towards your bed.

        "I guess," you sigh. You were quite tired and Snape had a quiz tomorrow and a test on Valentine's Day. You assumed he was trying to stop the same incident that happened last year by filling your schedules with schoolwork. You hoped his plan would work but you didn't think it would. Once your head hits your bed your eyes shut and you fall into a deep slumber.

        The next morning the Great Hall was bustling with life like usual, but all you were concentrating on was the gift. Handing her a present in front of everyone was embarrassing but you had already carried the book all the way to the Great Hall. Gripping the book tightly you walk over to the table and you tap your fingers on the book waiting for Luna. Ginny smiles at you from across the table and you return a nervous smile. After a while, you finally spot Luna who comes in yawning. Ginny moves over to let Luna sit beside her. "Good morning," she smiles at Ginny and you.

        "Happy Birthday Luna," you hand her the book with shaking hands. Luna takes the book, her fingers brush the gift wrap. Your hands were growing clammy and you could feel your ears growing hot. Luna notices your embarrassment she decides not to open it up before everyone.

        "Thank you, [Y/N], I'll look at this in my room." she murmurs.

        "I got you something as well!" Ginny grins and hands her a couple of books on creatures.

        "Happy Birthday, Luna." Neville smiles and gives her a bottle of sum-solving ink and a Bubble Bow Booster Kit.

        "Thank you!" she says with a smile. The others begin to take out their presents for Luna as well. You were glad they had done so. With the attention diverted from you, you could comfortably eat your breakfast.

        Later that evening you are stopped by Luna in the hallways. "[Y/N]," Luna says and touches your shoulder gently for you to stop.

        "Hello, Luna, what are you doing here?" you smile.

        "Your gift was very lovely." she compliments.

        "That's good," you nod while grinning profusely. It was really difficult to contain your smile around Luna.

        "I've been wondering, [Y/N]," Luna says softly and you smile at her. "Am I the one you fancy?" her question shocks you. Your smile stiffens and you feel your ears catch on fire. Your hands immediately shoot towards your pockets.

        "I don't know-why are-how do you-," you sigh, "Yes," you whisper, staring at your shoes with embarrassment.

        "Well I genuinely hope I do fall in love with you." she smiles and you don't know what to say.

        "Me too?" you shoot her a lopsided smile with a look of confusion. "But the love potion was still an accident." you quickly add.

        "I know," Luna smiles. "Would you mind coming with me?" she asks, touching your hand lightly.

        "Where?" you ask despite already being pulled by her out of the school.

        "The Forbidden Forest if you don't mind," she says.

        "Well, just a bit." you grimace with your previous experiences in it. She leads you to the Forbidden Forest. You notice she had gotten familiar with the place, navigating easily through the forest. The two of you travel deeper into the forest until she stops you in the middle of the forest.

        "Can you see them?" she asks. You glance at the trees with confusion.

        "What?" you ask and start walking forward.

        "Wait," Luna says but you are hit with an invisible force. You hear a grunting noise that frightens you and confuses you as well. Luna laughs softly and helps you up. "Here," she moves your hand gently in the direction of nothing. However, your hand somehow touch something in the air. Something you couldn't see. The invisible object was leathery and you could feel it move which again, startled you. However after a few minutes with them, you get used to the creature once you realize it means no harm.

        "What is it?" you ask curiously while petting the creature.

        "It's a Thestral." Luna smiles and stokes the invisible creature. You had no idea how big it was or anything. She flips open the book you presented to her as a present and sketches out a picture. "They look like this," she hands the book to you and you examine the picture. "Only those who've seen death can see them," she says looking at you while touching the Thestral.

        "You've witnessed death?" you ask in surprise. She nods and despite the subject being that of a grim one she continues to beam at you, or the invisible creature.

        "My mother died in an accident when experimenting with spells," she explains calmly.

        "Oh," you say softly, "I'm sorry," you hand back her the book and she shakes her head.

        "There's nothing you should be sorry about," she says and puts away the book. "Don't tell anyone else about the Thestrals. Hagrid says many people have misconceptions about Thestrals and I'd hate to see them go." she sighs.

        "I won't," you smile as Luna leads you out of the forest. “Thanks for showing me the Thestrals, Luna.” You smile and she smiles back while skipping ahead of you, leading the way out of the forest. You were considering to go see Hagrid some time soon to inform you more about Thestrals later.


End file.
